Avatar L'antivatar Livre 2 : Virus
by Speedlings
Summary: Quatre ans... Quatre longues années se sont écoulées depuis la découverte et la fuite de l'Antivatar avec Azula. Voici quatre longues années que le gaang recherche ces deux êtres sans jamais n'avoir de résultat...
1. Chapitre 1, Le calme

_Comme toujours, les droits de la licence dont s'inspirent cette histoire ainsi que les clins d'œil reviennent à qui de droit._

_

* * *

  
_

**Encyclopédie du Yin **

**Livre 2** : Virus

**Chapitre 1 : **Le calme…

_Alors que la reconstruction du monde allait bon train et que calme et paix semblaient être revenus sur terre, Aang reçut un message d'un ancien Avatar l'avertissant de la venue sur terre d'un être mauvais et malsain : L'Antivatar._

_Cette menace venait s'ajoutée à celle de la récente évasion d'Azula et au problème de la disparition soudaine de Toph. Heureusement pour cette dernière, la maîtresse de la terre trouva en Shoj, un garçon enfermé dans une cage à coter d'elle, un allié de taille et réussira à s'échapper. Plus tard elle retrouvera Shoj et fera route commune avec lui._

_Le Gaang se reformera et partira à la recherche de Toph pour ensuite régler le problème de l'Antivatar et Azula. Par chance le Gaang retrouva Toph et Shoj, ce dernier étant en fait l'Antivatar. Azula n'était, elle, pas loin non plus._

_Un affrontement opposa les deux Avatars pour finir avec la fuite de Shoj aidé par Azula._

_Le Gaang est maintenant à la recherche des deux personnages et les recherchent sans relâche à travers la terre sans réel succès._

**Palais Royale de la Nation du Feu, Cours Intérieur, Nation du feu.**

Chaque pas que faisait Iroh résonnait dans ce long couloir sombre fait de métal rouillé aux couleurs orange-sang et d'ombre semblant bougées sans fin. Plus il avançait et plus l'horizon semblait lentement se tordre sur lui-même faisant que le vieil oncle du seigneur du feu se mit de temps en temps à pencher la tête sur le coter pour avoir une vue "normal" du fond du couloir.

Bien qu'il lui semblait marcher depuis des heures, lorsqu'il regardait derrière lui il ne voyait que la porte d'entrée très proche de lui. Bien que la raison pousserait n'importe qui de partir d'ici, Iroh semblait obligé de rester à cet endroit et d'essayer d'avancer sans relâche, de courir vers un but trop lointain et réellement impossible à atteindre.

De la sueur perlait sur son front dégarnis et ces yeux tremblait à force de vouloir atteindre ce but si lointain. Après un instant à courir sur place, il s'arrêta net sur place et regarda derrière lui ; la porte n'était plus là, seul s'étendait devant et derrière lui ce long couloir de métal rouillé.

Des bruits de pas lourds résonnèrent dans tout le couloir, ce n'était pas les siens, quelqu'un d'autre était donc aussi ici avec lui. De divers gestes rapides, il tourna sur lui-même comme cherchant la source de ce bruit qui se rapprochait. Les oreilles d'Iroh entendirent le bruit de pas lourd se rapprocher avec un rythme spécial ; un pas était fait presque tout les quatre secondes. Cette démarche n'était pas réellement normale.

Iroh regarda de nouveau derrière lui, bien qu'il était un homme calme, il comprenait qu'il se trouvait à un endroit où il n'était pas en état de force et il n'appréciait que très peux perdre tout point de repères dans l'espace.

Après un instant un être maigre comme une brindille apparu aux yeux d'Iroh, de grande taille, il n'avait pas de visage, juste la forme caractéristique d'une tête, un cou très fin, des épaules aux os très visible. Chaque côte du torse du personnage était visible et il était facile, si on connaissait un peu l'anatomie, de voir qu'il en manquait plusieurs. Les bras, totalement décharnés, semblaient s'étendre presque à l'infini. Les jambes renfermées contre l'intérieur, la démarche du personnage était très lente.

_- Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?! Quel… Quel est cet…_

Iroh n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le personnage recula sa main et la plongea dans le torse du vieil homme. La douleur fut si vive qu'il aurait d'eu normalement tombé dans les pommes, mais rien ne se passa ; il resta éveillé.

Il essaya de crier mais rien ne sortit de sa gorge déjà sèche, il essaya de se débattre mais aucun des ces muscle ne répondit à l'appel de son cerveau. Il était maintenant une sorte de pantin sans articulations qui n'avait qu'à subir ce qu'il se passait.

Heureusement pour lui, Iroh se réveilla en sursaut dans son grand lit en soie. Dans un mouvement pour se rassurer, il tâta un peu sa couverture et se calma rapidement en sentant la douceur de la soie. Il comprit tout de suite qu'il avait fait un mauvais rêve et passa sa main sur son front. La fièvre dont il souffrait depuis une semaine n'avait pas faiblie.

Dans un soupir il se tourna vers la table de chevet à sa droite et alluma une bougie du bout du doigt. La pièce s'éclaira légèrement d'une lueur rougeâtre vacillante. Iroh eu un réflexe de recul lorsqu'il vit Azula assise sur un fauteuil près de lui, un grand garçon étant debout derrière elle…

* * *

**Maison glacière du maître de l'eau Pakku, Pôle Sud**

Katara arriva en trombe dans la maisonnette du maître de l'eau, plusieurs curieux c'étaient déjà placés devant la maison de glace et quelques rares personnes entouraient le corps du vieil homme à l'intérieur. De plusieurs gestes amples, Katara se fraya un chemin à travers cette petite foule et arriva, non sans peine, jusqu'au corps fiévreux qui était au centre de l'attention.

D'une main douce et maintenant plus qu'experte, Katara jugea la température de son ancien maître. La peau brûlante du front de celui-ci fut comme un fer chaud posé dans la paume de la main de Katara. Elle fit une grimace et après avoir hésité un instant, elle invita le vieux maître de l'eau à lui montrer sa langue ; une langue d'un bleu comme la mer. Katara déglutit bruyamment en entremêlant ses souvenirs, un souvenir ressortit : le souvenir de cette lettre d'Aang qu'elle avait reçue il y avait quelques mois.

_"Il semble qu'Iroh soit tombé malade ; une forte fièvre à eue raison de lui et Zuko à dut reprendre l'intendance du trône. Si seulement tu voyais la langue d'Iroh… Un bleu comme la mer… Assez impressionnant !"_

Katara, de part son éducation principalement, ne croyait pas réellement aux coïncidences pareilles ; deux hommes important tombant subitement malade avec les mêmes symptômes. Quelque chose se cachait derrière tout cela, mais quoi ?

La maître de l'eau se releva rapidement et donna quelques ordres, depuis son arrivée, elle avait été désignée cheffe de son village natale et s'acquittait parfaitement de toutes les responsabilités que cela incombait. Deux ans après le début de leur chasse de l'Antivatar et d'Azula, elle était revenue à cet endroit pour ce ressourcée et avait décidée de focaliser ses recherches sur le Pôle Sud et non plus sur le Sud des terres de la nation de la terre et du sud de la nation du feu.

Depuis la disparition de Shoj et Azula, le Gaang s'était séparé en plusieurs groupes qui devaient faire des rondes de recherche dans divers endroit. Aang avait beaucoup changé dès qu'il avait appris l'apparition de l'Antivatar, mais maintenant tout était pire ; il était devenu très lunatique et n'était plus l'être si doux, attentionné et à l'écoute qu'elle connaissait. La preuve tout faite était celle de leur première relation d'adulte ; pour elle, cette relation avait plus ressemblée à un viol qu'a un témoignage d'amour. Mais en soit, elle acceptait ce dilemme comme elle le pouvait et espérais tant bien que mal qu'il rechangera une fois Shoj capturé.

Après avoir dispersée la foule devant la maisonnette avec plusieurs mots doux et calmant, elle se dépêcha de retourner à sa maison à elle. En effet, c'était le jour où Aang venait lui rendre visite, cela n'arrivait que tout les quatre mois. Il voyageait entre chacun des endroits où rodait un membre du Gaang et prenait des nouvelles des recherches et autres. Il assurait la liaison entre chacun.

Bien que leur vie de couple n'était plus réellement la vie dont rêvait Katara, elle se faisait tout de même belle pour l'homme qu'était devenu le garçon qu'elle aimait.

* * *

**Palais de la nation de la terre, Omaresh**

Sokka sembla s'envoler un instant tellement la poigne et la force dans le bras de Bumi était puissante. Au moment précis où Bumi s'était réveillé, Sokka aurait voulu avoir Sukki près de lui. Mais celle-ci était déjà bien assez occupée avec Toria, le petit rayon de soleil d'un an et demi de ce couple radieux.

Sokka ne savait pas réellement quoi dire ni quoi faire ; cela faisait des heures que Bumi délirait sur un long couloir de rouille et d'une arrivée imminente du mal lui-même. Déjà à la base Bumi n'avait pas toute sa tête, mais là il en devenait presque apeurant. De plus de temps en temps il se mettait à parler en arrière, comme ravalant les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés.

Sokka avait tout mis sur le compte de la fièvre et cette langue bleue bizarre. Le maître de la terre avait sûrement dut manger quelque chose d'avarié ou tout simplement attrapé une mauvaise grippe.

Tout cela commençait réellement à le fatiguer et à l'embêter, depuis la naissance de Toria, Sokka n'aspirait plus à partir à l'aventure mais voulait rester en paix avec sa délicieuse femme. Mais d'un autre coté il ne pouvait pas laissé tomber Aang et le monde, la culpabilité le rongerait trop et cela amènerait plus de problèmes que de solution dans sa vie déjà bien compliquée.

La main du maître de la terre se serra fortement, Sokka lâcha un cri de douleur puis ne sentit plus rien. Bumi était maintenant figé sur place, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés regardant le plafond. Il ne semblait plus respirer, il était comme flottant dans l'air sans bouger, comme étant une statue.

Sokka pencha son oreille sur la bouche grande écartée de Bumi et sentit une légère respiration. Un léger souffle à moitié étouffé.

Il lâcha un petit soulagement dans un soupir presque inaudible avant de ressentir de nouveau une vive douleur ; le corps de Bumi s'était totalement crispé et son dos formait maintenant une sorte de demi-arc de cercle. La musculature impressionnante du maître d'Omaresh devint des plus apparentes et la main de Sokka sembla n'être que de vulgaire brindille broyée par une main de fer.

Dans un réflexe humain, Sokka essaya d'abords de glisser sa main hors de la masse de muscle qui la retenait, puis il essaya, en s'aidant de son autre main, de se dégager par tous les moyens de l'étreinte qui brisait ces doigts. Mais rien n'y faisait et tout cela avait le même effet que les sables mouvants : plus Sokka se débattait, plus sa main était serrée.

Après un court instant, le corps tout entier de Bumi se mit à vibrer comme parcouru par d'intense frisson de long en large. La vue de ce corps en train de trembler pétrifia encore plus Sokka sur place. Seul dans la pièce, sa tête pensa à appeler au secours mais son corps ne suivit pas l'information et ouvrit simplement sa bouche sans prononcer un seul mot.

Était-ce à cause de cette vision si dur et si étrange ou était-ce car quelque chose dépassant l'entendement ce passait en ce moment que Sokka commença à sentir son souffle se couper et son cœur ne plus battre normalement ? Cela il ne put l'expliquer car il sombra peu à peu dans l'inconscience, sûrement heureux de quitter cet endroit si étrange pour un endroit plus apaisant.

* * *

**Ville de Dresnae, salle de théâtre, Sud de la Nation de la terre.**

Toujours la même ronde incessante, toujours le même mélange de rancune et de nostalgie.

Les années qui passaient n'avait pas pansées la blessure de Toph comme elle l'espérait ; bien qu'elle ait fait tout son possible pour refermer la plaie béante que Shoj avait créer en lui mentant et en la laissant seul. Elle s'était laissée aller, elle était tombée amoureuse et avait placée des actions sur ses sentiments, son premier baiser, c'était lui qui l'avait pris et non Sokka.

En soit, Toph était presque gênée de s'être autant ouverte et cela avait le don de l'énerver. De plus, tout les deux mois, elle croisait Sokka sur son chemin. Katara avait voulu cette disposition par soucis du bien être de la maître de la terre. Le fait de parler de sa relation avec Shoj et de s'ouvrir à Katara était une erreur de plus et elle en payait les conséquences à chaque rencontre de Sokka.

Les autres ne comprenaient-ils pas qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de compassion ? Ne comprenaient-ils pas qu'elle ne pense plus à Shoj… En se faisant cette réflexion, l'image de Shoj apparu à la mémoire de Toph, ce genre de souvenir était très dur pour elle car elle le voyait toujours autant souriant, toujours si gentil et totalement dévoué à elle. Elle n'arrivait pas l'imaginer méchant et mauvais, elle n'arrivait pas se le remémorer en forme d'Antivatar.

Elle plissa gentiment les yeux et plaça son visage entre ses deux mains, elle sentie ce sentiment de tristesse monter le long de sa gorge comme voulant allez réveiller les larmes au niveau de ses yeux. Bien qu'elle montre d'elle une image d'une femme forte, il y avait des moments comme celui-ci qui lui rappelait qu'elle était aussi une femme fragile et sensible.

Elle s'empêcha de laisser s'échapper quelques larmes en pensant à Aang. Penser à ce qu'il était devenu depuis l'arrivée de Sh… L'Antivatar sur terre lui remontait le morale, c'est assez méchant de sa part de se complaire du malheur de quelqu'un d'autre, mais c'est le seul moyen de retrouver un peu le sourire et la volonté de se battre.

Les applaudissements de la salle la sortit de sa rêverie et elle releva la tête tout en prêtant attention à la musique et au chant qu'elle allait écouter ; cela faisait maintenant quatre ans jour pour jour qu'elle s'était retrouvée sur scène avec lui, quatre ans qu'elle avait vécu des moments délicieux.

Comme chaque année où elle venait à ces représentations d'artistes et jeunes artistes, elle espérait que Shoj vienne s'asseoir à ses côtés, qu'il lui prenne la main et s'excuse platement. Elle était prête à lui pardonner s'il faisait l'effort de venir lui dire pardon, mais plus les jours passaient et plus ce pardon devenait dur à concevoir. En fait, ce n'était que durant ce show d'artiste qu'elle devenait plus calme et apaisée, qu'elle se disait qu'elle pouvait lui pardonner.

* * *

**Palais Royale de la Nation du Feu, Chambre d'Iroh, Nation du feu.**

La lumière vacillante de la bougie éclaira un peu le visage d'Azula, fière et sûre d'elle.

La lumière légèrement orange donnait un air sinistre à Azula mais encore plus à la personne qui se tenait derrière elle. S'élevant telle une colonne, Shoj se tenait derrière Azula et attendait gentiment sans dire mot.

Azula avait mûrit, pas que physiquement mais aussi mentalement, elle n'avait plus ses déviances et folies. Le fait d'avoir de nouveau un but dans sa vie lui avait permis de reprendre la raison. De plus le fait d'être accompagnée de l'homme qu'elle aime aidait sûrement beaucoup à soigner son état mental.

Elle avait changé dans sa façon de vivre, dans sa façon d'être. Avant elle s'échappait en écrivant des lettres mentales à sa mère, maintenant elle s'échappe dans les bras de son aimé. Dans des nuits sans fin à goûter au plaisir de sa présence. Tout cela se reflétait grandement sur le visage de l'ex-princesse du feu et sur sa manière de s'habiller. Portant des robes élégantes qui ne la gênent pas lors de ses combats, elle est tout simplement devenue plus femme qu'avant.

Shoj avait changé lui aussi, lui qui était auparavant ce garçon un peu bavard et bon vivant, il était maintenant une personne silencieuse et calme. L'entraînement intensif qu'il avait reçu d'Azula lui avait démultiplié ces pouvoirs et il était maintenant un Antivatar complet. Il avait pleinement laissé les autres Antivatars pénétrer sa façon d'être et sa façon de penser, il ne les retenait plus et ne faisait plus qu'un avec eux.

Sa vie était vouée au bien être de celle qui lui avait tout appris, tout appris de la société, de la guerre, de l'amour et du plaisir. Bien qu'au fond il savait qu'elle ne lui avait montré qu'une facette, Shoj respectait grandement Azula et suivait ces ordres à la lettre. Cependant, comme une petite lueur au fond de lui, il repensait à Toph et son cœur s'emplissait de remords et de culpabilité. Culpabilité envers Toph de l'avoir trahie et culpabilité envers Azula de penser à une autre qu'elle.

Il était devenu un parfait formatage de ce que voulait Azula : un homme puissant à ça botte.

Le visage de son oncle perlait de toute part et ces yeux fatigués par la maladie ou plutôt par la marque de Shoj semblaient lourds à porter. Azula se félicita du niveau de l'Antivatar ; il pouvait maintenant interagir sur les corps de personne prédéfinie et tout ça à distance. Son plan marchait à merveille et les choses allaient bientôt changer pour elle et Shoj. Elle se voyait déjà reine du monde avec un époux aimant et son père comme conseiller, elle allait relever l'honneur de sa famille !

Azula fit un petit sourire à son oncle qui avait de la peine à parler, l'incapacité du vieil homme à émettre un son allait arranger le départ de cet endroit. Ils seraient donc tout deux entrés et sortit sans attiré l'attention. L'ex-princesse se leva tout en faisant un peu voler sa robe rouge et noir. Elle s'approcha d'Iroh et s'assit sur son lit à coter du corps presque paralysé par la fièvre.

_- Que…_

Azula posa un doigt sur les lèvres d'Iroh comme une mère ferait à son enfant qui essaierait de combattre la fatigue.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas mon oncle, vous allez bientôt guérir._

Elle se tourna vers Shoj et lui demanda de venir, celui s'approcha alors du lit et se pencha vers le vieil homme. Son visage était d'un pâle extrême, presque autant blanc que la neige des pôles. Plusieurs sortes de craquelures grises venaient donner à sa peau une apparence de peau en pierre craquelée et ses yeux, anciennement vert-brun, était d'un jaune pâle comme le sable.

Shoj fit un petit sourire, bien qu'amicale, qui effraya un peu le vieil Iroh par rapport à la suite des événements. D'un geste brusque, l'Antivatar attrapa les jambes du vieil homme. Azula se leva et alla se terrer dans un coin de la pièce. Cette action de la part de l'ex-princesse eu l'effet d'encore plus inquiéter Iroh qui essayait de se débattre avec ce corps totalement paralysé.

Shoj approcha son visage de celui d'Iroh et ouvrit la bouche, après un instant ces yeux s'illuminèrent et tout les muscles d'Iroh se crispèrent, il se mit à suer, à se tortiller puis à tousser grandement. Il ne toussait pas comme s'il avait une simple toux, il toussait comme si c'était la seule façon possible de faire sortir quelque chose qui se trouvait en lui.

Il toussa encore plus fortement puis sa vue se voila gentiment et il sombra après un instant dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

_NA : Et voilà c'est repartit pour un peu d'Avatar ! On commence fort par une rapide mise à niveau des personnages et par la toute première action du duo Antivatar-Azula depuis quatre ans._

_J'espère que vous êtes autant impatient de connaître la suite que moi de vous l'offrir !_

_N'hésitez pas à commenter !_

_De plus posez si vous avez des questions qui vous trotte depuis le livre 1, posez les ici et je me ferai une joie de vous répondre dans les récits si toutefois le moment est bien approprié (je ne vais pas vous raconter quelque chose qui pourrait vous gâcher le plaisir de découvrir quelques vérités lors de ce livre 2)._

_Donc commentez, posez vos questions et si la question est appropriée, je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre dans le récit ou alors je vous répondrai par message privé si vous voulez absolument une réponse à la question (donc si vous êtes d'accord d'un peu de spoil)_

_A bientôt !_


	2. Chapitre 2, Avant la tempête

_Comme toujours, les droits de la licence dont s'inspirent cette histoire ainsi que les clins d'œil reviennent à qui de droit._

_

* * *

  
_

**Encyclopédie du Yin **

**Livre 2** : Virus

**Chapitre 2 : **… Avant la tempête

**Temple du vent Ouest, quatrième sous-sol.**

Un coup de faiblesse dans sa jambe fit tituber Aang, il essaya de trouver un appui en palpant le vide, ne trouvant rien il vacilla et finit par tomber à terre sa main empoignant son torse au niveau du cœur. La pression était trop forte, ce n'était pas une pression physique mais une pression spirituelle. Le mal l'étreignait, l'Antivatar faisait de nouveau parler de lui et d'une manière violente.

Aang plissa les yeux de douleurs tout en tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas tomber dans les pommes. Il grogna plusieurs gémissements plusieurs fois tout en se roulant péniblement sur lui. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose en-lui allait sortir, comme un immense cocon qu'il cracherait à terre.

Ces mains se crispèrent et une douleur aigüe le prit soudainement au niveau de ses sinus, d'un geste rapide il amena son autre main sur son front et pressa fortement à l'endroit où il avait mal comme si cela pouvait atténuer sa douleur. Il continua à gémir de douleur tandis que plusieurs frissons parcoururent son échine de long en large.

Gentiment il commença à divaguer, entendant des murmures moqueurs tout autour de lui. A l'aide de la main qu'il avait sur son cœur, il fit des gestes dans les airs comme pour chasser les moqueurs qui le regardaient.

_- Partez… Partez…_

Il murmura avec de la peine tout en sentant sa tête tournée, il perdait ses repères dans l'espace et le temps, il perdait toute notion de réalité. Il resta ainsi en fœtus pendant un bon moment puis, quand la douleur disparue, il continua de rester recroquevillé sur lui-même, sa flèche s'était illuminée et il n'était plus de ce monde.

Il était maintenant dans un de ces jardins luxuriant typique du monde des esprits où il rencontrait les anciens Avatars. Cette herbe verte, ces forêt à perte de vue, ce ciel bleu et cet air frais étaient bien le signe qu'Aang se trouvait dans cette endroit. Ses douleurs avaient disparues instantanément.

Il fit quelques pas en avant et regarda au loin ; plus loin, vers une butes à quelques kilomètres, ce trouvait plusieurs êtres différent qui pervertissaient peu à peu les vertes plaines. Ces êtres, Aang les avaient vus ; les Antivatars. Il les regarda à l'œuvre sachant très bien que cette vision était plus symbolique qu'autre chose.

_- Les Antivatars commencent à grandir de plus en plus et l'emprise de Shoj sur toi deviens de plus en plus grande…_

L'Avatar Saji, celui qui avait mis au courant Aang à propos de l'Antivatar, se tenait à coter d'Aang, droit comme un I et le visage se perdant dans l'horizon. Aang avait grandit et faisait maintenant presque la même taille que Saji. Il n'était plus un garçon insouciant mais un homme sûre de lui et battant, voir même trop agressif parfois. Il resta un instant sur place puis prit la parole.

_- Avatar Saji… Pourquoi ai-je tant changé ? Pourquoi cette agressivité en moi ? Je n'arrive pas comprendre… Il n'y a qu'ici où je ne suis pas agressif…_

Saji regarda toujours devant lui sans broncher.

_- L'Antivatar et toi faites partis de la même balance, c'est une balance spécial car il n'y a que vous deux dessus et donc les variations de cette balance ce sentent plus que lorsqu'elle est équilibrée par des milliards de personnes._

Aang comprit instantanément ; quand il faisait pencher la balance, Shoj le ressentait et quand l'Antivatar faisait bouger la balance, c'est lui qui le ressentait.

_- Mon agressivité soudaine vient donc de ça ?_

Saji désapprouva de la tête. Il leva une de ses mains et le symbole du Yin-Yang apparu dans les airs devant les deux Avatars.

_- Dans le Yin comme dans le Yang se trouve une petite part de l'autre, en toi se trouve une petite part de méchanceté qui était amenuisée lorsque l'Antivatar était encore emprisonner. Tu pouvais t'énervée mais cela durait peu de temps et était rare…_

Aang comprit et termina le cheminement à la place de Saji.

_- Et donc ça venue sur terre à augmenter mon point négatif… Mais pourquoi est-ce que je réagis aussi extrêmement ?_

Saji regarda Aang avec un sourire.

_- Tu es autant extrême car ton esprit, ne connaissant pas réellement ce genre de réaction et sentiment, ce focalise uniquement sur ça…_

Aang se tût, il avait raison. Il ferma un instant les yeux puis les rouvrit pour parler à Saji. Il ne trouva pas l'Avatar, tout ce qu'il trouva fut le béton froid et blanc de la salle du temple de l'air où il se trouvait.

Avec peine il prit appui sur une de ses mains et se releva gentiment. Il tituba quelques pas à cause de sa tête qui tournait puis, avec une cadence de pas de nouveau normale, il s'en alla rejoindre Appa.

* * *

**Maison glacière du maître de l'eau Pakku, Pôle Sud**

Une foule compacte se tenait, de nouveau, autour de la maisonnette de Pakku. Le cri cinglant avait ameuté tout les curieux du village, qui de part sa grandeur aurait put être appelé ville, qui comptait maintenant plus de mille âmes. Une bonne moitié de ces milles âmes formait un bloc compacte devant et autour de la maisonnette, la curiosité l'emportait toujours sur les peuples de l'eau, c'était ainsi.

Katara s'était péniblement tracée un chemin dans la foule jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison. Une fois arrivée sur le pas de la porte, elle prit la parole.

_- Retourner tous chez vous, maître Pakku est tombé malade et tout ceci est normal._

Normal… Non ça ne l'était pas, du moins du point de vue de Katara. Une fois son petit discours prononcé, elle entra dans la maisonnette où elle trouva le corps de Pakku tout muscle tendu. Elle s'approcha rapidement du corps et celui-ci retomba à terre, respirant d'abords d'une manière saccadée puis plus normalement, le corps de Pakku se détendait enfin.

Katara posa une main sur le torse de Pakku et resta attentive. A travers sa maîtrise elle écouta l'écoulement du sang dans le corps puis passa ensuite aux divers organes vitaux. Rien, Pakku était en parfaite santé, il avait juste une crampe au mollet droit, sûrement à cause de la tension musculaire qu'il venait d'avoir.

Katara resta un moment à réfléchir car tout cela n'avait aucun sens ; Pakku avait un corps en pleine forme et faisait pourtant de la fièvre, avait la langue bleue et venait de subir une crispation musculaire totale.

Katara fit encore une fois une rapide analyse des organes, du sang et vérifia si la fièvre tombait. Rien n'avait changé, la fièvre avait même augmentée. Katara ni comprenait plus rien, bien qu'elle donnait tout les soins adéquat la maladie ne semblait pas vouloir s'en aller. Le fait qu'Iroh avait la même chose l'inquiétait. De plus Aang était en retard et ça, ça ne lui ressemblait pas non plus…

Elle réfléchit un instant, la meilleure des choses à faire était d'écrire à Zuko pour prendre des nouvelles d'Iroh, la nation du feu à des moyens que ce petit village n'a pas et donc un remède à peut-être été trouvé. La cheffe du village se leva, donna quelques ordres aux personnes se trouvant au chevet de Pakku et s'en alla jusque chez elle.

Une fois arrivée dans sa maison, qui n'avait presque rien de comparable avec la villa d'Iroh à Ba Sing Se, elle entreprit d'écrire une lettre à Zuko pour lui demander des nouvelles. Elle prit une plume, une feuille de papier puis commença sa lettre.

* * *

**Palais Royale de la Nation du Feu, Chambre d'Iroh, Nation du feu.**

Mai avait de nouveau cette sensation si étrange, cette boule dans le ventre qui lui annonçait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que quelque chose clochait. Elle détestait ce sentiment car à chaque fois cette boule annonçant de mauvais présages s'avérait avoir raison. Que ce soit lorsque Zuko s'était fait bannir, lorsqu'Azula allait tenter de tuer Zuko a Boiling Rock ou encore lorsqu'elle était arrivée proche d'où se trouvait l'Antivatar.

Cette fois-ci cette étrange sensation s'était déclarée en pleine nuit et sans crier gare. Mai avait fait un saut subitement au milieu de son sommeil et s'était réveillée sur le coup. Transpirante et encore un peu étourdie d'être passé d'un statut de repos à un statut d'excitation tel, elle mit un petit moment avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait.

Une fois qu'elle ne fut plus sonnée, elle réveilla Zuko d'un geste énergique. Celui-ci bougea un peu en marmonnant sans réellement se réveiller. Mai répéta le mouvement et Zuko marmonna une phrase intelligible et se rendormit. Mai comprit que son seigneur du feu de copain n'allait pas se réveiller de si tôt et qu'elle devrait se débrouiller seule, mais pour faire quoi ? Elle-même ne le savait pas réellement.

Elle se leva délicatement du lit et enfila une robe de chambre plus couvrante. Elle avança lentement vers la porte et l'ouvrit doucement en faisant bien attention que le crissement de celle-ci ne réveille par Zuko. Celui-ci avait beaucoup de travail et se devait de passer des nuits complètes et tranquilles.

Mai ferma délicatement la porte et s'adossa contre le mur tout en regardant la lune. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle ne savait pas où aller ni quoi faire et cela n'était pas réellement un bon début. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que quelque chose allait arriver. La boule dans son ventre lui fit une petite douleur pour lui rappeler qu'elle était toujours là. Mai eu un petit moment de réflexion avant de prendre une décision : elle allait voir Iroh pour lui demander conseil.

C'est ainsi que rapidement et comme flottant dans les airs, Mai traversa presque la moitié du palais pour se retrouver devant la porte d'Iroh, elle allait l'ouvrir lorsque la poignée se baissa et que le pan de la porte s'ouvrit devant elle.

* * *

**Bassin d'Aliec, Île Kyoshi, Nation de la terre.**

La vie de femme au foyer ne différait pas réellement de la vie de guerrière, seuls les objectifs à remplir changeaient. A la place de surveiller un haut dirigeant, il fallait surveiller la compote de légume. A la place d'apprendre à faire de l'apnée maritime, il fallait apprendre à garder sa respiration lors des changements de langes de Toria. En soit, la vie de femme au foyer n'était pas si longuet et serein que ça…

Suki avait même, des fois, de la peine à suivre le rythme imposé par le temps et Toria. Ce n'est pas que physiquement elle n'arrivait pas suivre, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas encore l'habitude de devoir tout coordonné en même temps et en un temps restreint. Auparavant elle prenait le temps de faire à manger pour le Gaang avec l'aide de Katara et Toph, maintenant elle devait faire un repas délicieux rapidement tout en gardant un œil sur son aventurière de fille et sur le reste des tâches ménagères.

D'ailleurs, Suki était de nouveau en train de courir après sa fille. Toria était une charmante enfant qui avait un goût très prononcé pour l'aventure, ou du moins pour les balades sauvages. Il ne se passait pas un instant sans que Suki doive lui courir après ou encore la rechercher pendant des heures, tout cela n'aidait aucunement la jeune mère dans son avancée des diverses tâches ménagères.

_- Toria ? … Toria ?!_

Suki tourna au coin de la maison et fit face au petit jardinet où Sokka tentait, tant bien que mal, de faire mûrir des légumes divers. Bien que le guerrier de la nation de l'eau ne soit pas souvent à la maison, il arrivait tout de même à faire pousser quelques légumes verts que Suki prenait plaisir à cuisiner avec amour. Ce jardinet représentait, pour elle, que son couple ne faisait qu'un ; Sokka faisait des légumes, elle les cuisinait et son ange de Toria les dévoraient avec plaisir. La famille faisait un tout homogène qui se suffisait en quelques sortes à lui-même.

Elle passa alors, avec grande précautions, le petit jardinet pour se retrouver dans la cours arrière de la maison. Suki faisait toujours le même chemin lorsqu'elle recherchait sa fille ; d'abords elle vérifiait la chambre de la petite, ensuite le salon, le jardinet, l'arrière-cour puis la lisière de la forêt. Bien que Toria soit une aventurière dans l'âme, elle devait tenir ça de Suki, elle ne partait jamais réellement trop loin de la maison, ça, elle devait l'avoir hérité de son père.

Comme à son habitude, Suki vérifia les divers buissons qui formaient la barrière entre la propriété privée et la voie public. Rien. Le cœur de Suki commença à se resserrer, elle savait que si sa fille n'était pas dans les buissons, c'était qu'elle les avaient passés et étaient partis à la lisière de la forêt. Bien que l'endroit soit sûr, Suki ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une grande crainte lorsqu'elle savait Sokka ou Toria hors de la propriété privée. Elle avait fait de cette maison son bastion, son château impénétrable ; elle s'était donnée et ouverte à Sokka dedans, elle avait rangée son uniforme de guerrière dans le grenier de la maison, elle avait donnée naissance à Toria sur le sol du salon et c'est pourquoi cet endroit avait beaucoup de valeur pour elle. Elle s'y sentait bien, comme la marmotte-souris qui retrouve son terrier douillet loin des yeux des prédateurs.

Suki lâcha un petit soupir et enjamba les buissons, d'un pas rapide elle se dirigea vers la petit forêt et rechercha d'abords du regard avant d'accentuer son inspection de la zone en vérifiant derrière les buissons, arbres et talus si sa fille s'y cachait. Rien, aucun bruit, aucun mouvement.

L'esprit de Suki vagabonda rapidement entre toutes les pires possibilités possibles qu'il ait put arriver à son rayon de soleil. Son cœur sembla soudainement se serrer et son souffle se coupa un instant à l'idée que Toria… Non, elle ne voulait pas y repenser, tout mais pas ça !

Aidée par l'énergie de l'espoir et de la peur d'une mère, Suki commença à dégager les arbustes énergiquement tout en priant au fond d'elle que rien ne soit arrivé à sa Toria. Elle mettait tellement d'énergie dans ses recherches que plusieurs arbustes furent totalement déraciné. La mère qu'elle était en devenait presque folle ; une partie d'elle était éloignée et une autre venait de disparaître.

//

Toria attrapa la sucrerie rouge et l'enfila directement dans sa bouche, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle fasse un grand sourire de contentement face à la douceur sucrée qu'elle suçait allégrement.

_- Tout est en place ?_

La voix grasse et légèrement niaiseuse d'un des soldats de l'armée du Roi Phénix brisa le silence de la maison maintenant vide. Un des soldats se mit au garde à vous malgré tout le matériel qu'il portait sur lui.

_- Oui mon commandant, tout est en place et près à fonctionner !_

Le commandant eu un petit sourire. Il regarda Toria qui semblait vouloir manger sa sucette avec son nez et donne un dernier ordre.

_- Bien… Faites-moi tout sauté !_

Le soldat ne semblait pas s'attendre à cette décision. Il sembla surpris ce qui fit enrager le commandant.

_- C'est un ordre direct de l'Antivatar ! Pas de question !_

_

* * *

  
_

**Lieux inconnu, Endroit inconnu.**

Iroh se réveilla dans un sursaut. Un tel sursaut eu effet de flouter sa vue et de le rendre ainsi aveugle temporairement. Après avoir attendu patiemment un petit instant que sa vue revienne, il regarda autour de lui un instant et vit qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre mais dans un paysage désertique fait de sable blanc comme la neige.

L'air n'était pas sec et n'était pas humide non plus, pas de chaleur ni de froid, rien de climatiquement normal opérait dans cette endroit. Cet endroit était vide de tout ; d'émotions, de vent, de sentiments et de sensations. Seul un arbre se levait vers une oasis, perdue au milieu du désert. Iroh se serait cru au purgatoire si cette oasis n'était pas là.

Il avança, d'abords prudemment puis tout simplement, vers cette oasis et une fois arrivé sur place il s'assit à l'ombre de l'arbre et attendit, quoi ? Il ne le savait pas.

_- Vous devriez boire… L'eau de cette oasis ne se tarit jamais et même si aucune sensation de soif interviendra, la déshydratation vous tuera si vous ne faites pas attention…_

Iroh se retourna rapidement et vit, accouder à l'arbre, le même garçon que celui qui était avec Azula. Il vit enfin l'Antivatar lui-même. Son premier réflexe, dans la situation présente, fut de tendres deux doigts rapidement vers le garçon pour l'attaquer, mais rien ne sortit.

_- Ici vous ne pouvez pas utiliser vos pouvoirs… Bienvenue dans mon ancienne prison !_

_- Mais que…_

Shoj fit un petit sourire.

_- Comment est-ce possible ? Sachez que rien n'est impossible à l'Antivatar !_

Iroh se calma un peu, tout ceci avait une logique imparable et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

_- Mais vous aussi vous êtes ici ! Vous ne pouvez plus vous enfuir, les dieux eux-mêmes…_

_- Les dieux ? Laissez-moi rire ! Ils ne peuvent plus rien contre moi ! Je peux venir ici et en sortir comme bon il me semble !_

Iroh se tût, avec sa ruse il en avait appris bien assez sur sa condition.

_- Vous vous êtes échappé d'ici… Je trouverais comment faire pareil ! Et lorsque je serais de retour sur terre…_

_- Vous ferez quoi ?_ _Vous essayerez de me capturer ?_ _Rappelez-vous ce que l'Avatar a fait à Osaï… Hé bien j'ai copié sa technique et l'ai améliorée ! J'ai volé vos pouvoirs et j'ai enfermé votre esprit ici !_

Iroh resta bouche bée. Shoj reprit.

_- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez bientôt de la compagnie !_

Puis son image disparut, laissant le vieil homme seul dans se désert semblant sans fin.

* * *

_NA : On continue gentiment avec la transition de style._

_En effet, j'avais dit dans les dernières notes d'auteur du Livre 1 que je changerai mon style d'écriture pour l'améliorer, c'est chose fait et dans ce livre 2 les trois premiers chapitres feront office de transitions entre l'ancien et le nouveau style._

_En espérant que vous aimez toujours autant me lire et que l'histoire vous captive autant que le Livre 1._

_N'oubliez pas de commenter ou de m'écrire ! =)_


	3. Chapitre 3, Vers Amers

_Comme toujours, les droits de la licence dont s'inspirent cette histoire ainsi que les clins d'œil reviennent à qui de droit._

_

* * *

_

**Encyclopédie du Yin **

**Livre 2** : Virus

**Chapitre 3 : **Vers amers

**Ville de Dresnae, salle de théâtre, Sud de la Nation de la terre.**

Les doigts de Toph s'enfoncèrent dans le fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise, son cœur s'emballa et cette sensation de tristesse extrême remonta en elle. Elle sentie les larmes gentiment remontée le long de son échine pour venir submerger son esprit et ses yeux. Tout son épiderme trembla et se tendit, son corps fut parcourus d'un frisson intense qui sembla faire trembler tout autour d'elle.

Ces frissons… Ces sentiments… Tout venait de ressurgir rapidement malgré la barrière sentimentale qu'elle s'était imposée depuis quatre ans. Elle avait placée cette barrière sentimentale pour se protéger de l'extérieur, dès lors, elle s'entraînait chaque jour à haïr Shoj pour que le jour où elle se retrouvera devant lui elle ne cède pas. Car oui, elle l'aime toujours autant, c'est ainsi et elle n'y peut rien.

Cela décevait Toph, ça la décevait de voir cette barrière qu'elle avait mise si longtemps à construire s'effondrer à cause d'une chanson, une chanson si douce et fragile, une chanson avec des mots qui lui parlaient directement, une chanson écrite pour elle. Les premières larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ces joues pour arriver sur le bas de sa mâchoire et tomber dans son décolleté peu plongeant. Elle amena sa main à sa bouche comme pour retenir un cri de joie et de détresse, un cri venant de son cœur invitant les paroles de la chanson à lui en dire plus.

Sa respiration commença un peu a accélérée et elle commença à avoir de grande bouffée d'air. Ces mots, cette façon de faire les phrases… Une seule personne pouvait être à l'origine de cette chanson mélodieusement mélancolique : Shoj. Tout se bouleversa dans sa tête et elle crut que cette chute émotionnelle ne s'arrêtera jamais.

Fort heureusement pour la maître de la terre aveugle, la chanson s'arrêta rapidement, elle était bien plus courte que toutes les autres chansons de ce show, les phrases étaient presque parlée, comme si la personne sur scène lisait à haute voix un alexandrin. La chanson se termina sur un dernier couplet touchant pour Toph.

_"Ô toi aux yeux de milles clartés éternelles._

_Ô toi mon aimée au corps blême et accueillant._

_Quand pourrais-je te retrouver, toi si belle_

_Et moi si aimant, pour fuir ensemble comme le vent."_

Toph ne put retenir ses larmes, d'apparence elle semblait être une femme touchée mais à l'intérieur d'elle tout se mélangeait rapidement ; haine, amour, espoir, désespoir, crainte et joie. Tout s'entremêlait pour former une sorte de nouveau sentiment étrange qui ne semblait pas naturel. Elle ravala quelques peux ses larmes comme voulant retenir un maximum le flot de gouttelettes salées qui coulaient le long de son visage. Mais rien n'y fit ; elle était figée dans son fauteuil et, après s'être retenue un moment, elle s'effondra en pleurant silencieusement. Elle était penchée en avant, ces deux mains soutenant sa tête et ses yeux déversant des centaines de larmes apaisantes au milieu des applaudissements du publique. Cette chanson l'avait délivrée, cette chanson avait eue pour effet de soulager Toph, de la faire pleurer et de la faire déverser tout ces reproches, déceptions, etc…

Elle ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêtée de pleurée. Heureusement pour elle, Leï, son compagnon depuis deux ans maintenant, l'entoura de ses bras si chaleureux et lui susurra quelques mots doux à l'oreille pour la réconfortée.

* * *

**Lieu inconnu, endroit inconnu.**

Iroh attrapa une pierre et la lança dans l'eau de la petite oasis avec une expression de dédain sur son visage ; il avait essayé durant un temps considérable de partir de cette endroit mais rien n'y faisait. Aucune sortie possible.

La pierre vola en décrivant une courbe jusqu'à l'eau, à la place de s'y enfoncer et de couler, la pierre rebondit plusieurs fois sur l'eau puis, une fois arrêtée, elle flotta jusqu'aux bords de l'oasis. La vision de cette pierre fit soupirer Iroh : rien n'ici était normal.

Soudain, sans crier gare, un sifflement aigu déchira le silence du désert blanc, un sifflement unisson qui fit vibrer la tête d'Iroh, un pic aigu d'une puissance tel que le vieil homme s'effondra un instant, inconscient.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il vit qu'il n'était maintenant plus le seul ici, une silhouette humaine flottait à même l'eau de l'oasis. Iroh eu du mal à recouvrer une vue parfaite et lors du petit instant qu'il lui fallut pour mieux voir, il essaya de distinguer la silhouette, de si loin il voyait que c'était une femme, jeune…

En un instant, comme si son esprit maintenant décidé avait tout changé, il recouvra la vue totale, se leva et accourut vers le corps flottant de Mai.

* * *

**Palais Royale, terre de la Nation du feu.**

Le soleil avait déjà teint le ciel de sa couleur orangée lorsque le corps mort de Mai fut découvert dans la cours Intérieur du Palais Royale et le corps mort d'Iroh dans sa chambre. Dès ce moment là, le palais était devenue une vraie fourmilière ; des messagers couraient partout pour apporter la nouvelle, les médecins s'afféraient à vérifier encore et encore si les corps étaient morts et Zuko, fragile comme jamais lorsqu'il s'agit de son amour et de sa famille, s'était terré dans les jardins du palais, devant l'étang où il passait beaucoup de temps avec sa mère autrefois.

Assis près de l'étang, il s'était adossé à un arbre et avait ramené ses jambes vers son visage. Chacune de ses mains agrippaient fortement chacun de ces genoux et serrait le tissu de son pantalon avec rage. En tant que Seigneur de la nation du feu, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer beaucoup de faiblesse, la nation du feu était une nation fière et il n'était pas normal de voir son dirigeant pleurer pareillement. C'est sûrement cette coutume abjecte qui obligeait Zuko à se retenir de pleurer. Du moins en publique…

Il regardait dans le vide, le regard flou à cause des récentes larmes qu'ils avaient laissés coulés un instant. Son esprit était plein de question, de souvenir qu'il ressassait et de haine, une haine directement portée sur Azula et Shoj. Bien que rien ne le prouve, Zuko avait la certitude que c'était ces deux êtres malsains qui avaient monté ce plan machiavélique. Cela correspondait grandement à Azula ; lui voler ce qu'il chérit le plus.

Zuko prit une grande bouffée d'air et essaya de contrôler au mieux son état en contrôlant sa respiration. Il dût prendre quatre grandes bouffées d'air pour faire enfin le vide dans son esprit ; il ne pensait à rien, il ne vivait que l'instant présent, aucun soucis ne vint le déranger, aucune pensées envers Iroh ou Mai ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il était là, seul avec lui-même. Une nouvelle fois…

Plongé dans le vide qu'il venait de créer, ce qui entourait Zuko devint autant vide de son, de sensation et de chaleur que Mai ou encore Iroh. Ce silence mortuaire isola encore plus Zuko dans la prison mentale qu'il commençait à se construire. Il allait finir comme Azula, fou et seul au milieu de ses délires, au milieu de sa prison mentale. Il venait de perdre ces deux soutiens, ces deux piliers : Mai à qui il se confiait, avec qui il se sentait plus léger et Iroh, son tuteur… Son mentor… Son père…

Il amena ces deux mains sur son visage et serra fortement les cotés de sa tête comme voulant arracher tout ce qui faisait de lui encore une personne. Il aurait donné tout son royaume pour échanger sa place avec Mai ou Iroh. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir pleurer, même qu'un peu…

Zuko s'enfonçait rapidement dans sa tourmente lorsqu'il fut sortit de ce dédalle sans fin par le son d'un battement d'aile. Pas n'importe lesquels ; celui des Hironeau du Pôle Sud. Il releva son visage et regarda l'oiseau blanc et bleu clair venir se poser devant lui et gentiment rechercher à terre de quoi manger. Les Hironeau étaient connus pour leur rapidité et leur beauté, ainsi ils étaient souvent utilisés pour envoyer des messages ou des lettres d'amour.

Zuko prit délicatement le petit oiseau dans ses mains et décrocha avec douceur le petit message à sa patte et lâcha l'oiseau qui trouva rapidement un nichoir remplit d'onctueuse graine de sésame. Zuko n'eut pas le temps de dérouler le petit parchemin que le cri aigu d'un aigle d'Oramesh lui fit lever le visage vers le ciel. Le fier oiseau fit une rapide descente vers le seigneur du feu et se posa sur le bras que Zuko venait de tendre devant lui. Lorsque le message qu'il transportait fut pris, l'aigle, à première vue habitué à venir ici, s'en alla vers un perchoir pour se reposer jusqu'à ce qu'on ait de nouveau besoin de lui.

Zuko déroula les deux parchemins et les lus attentivement. Tout deux parlaient de la même chose ; deux autres membres du Lotus Blanc étaient malades, malades tout comme Iroh l'était. Même symptôme et la même crispation musculaire. Tout cela était trop "bizarre" pour être le fruit du hasard. De nouveau ses pensées se tournèrent vers Azula et l'Antivatar. Depuis la fuite de ces deux personnages, Zuko faisait une sorte de fixation sur ces deux personnes.

Le seigneur du feu serra fortement les deux parchemins dans sa main et son monde si calme devint tout à coup plus bruyant, bruyant de pensée et de réflexion. Il devait analyser la situation aux mieux, prendre une décision précise et exécuter son nouveau plan. En plus de tout, il devait faire fit de la mort d'Iroh et de Mai, il devait se concentrer sur Azula et l'Antivatar.

Il respira gentiment puis, dans un geste rapide et gracieux, il se leva, l'esprit décidé.

* * *

**Ligne aérienne Pôle Sud – Palais de la Nation du feu, Dos d'Appa.**

Katara était assise dans un coin de la scelle d'Appa regardant le paysage défilé rapidement sous elle. Tout s'était déroulé rapidement ; Aang était arrivé, il n'avait pas fait attention au fait qu'elle s'était toute bien préparée pour lui et était directement allé voir Pakku. Cet accueil pour le moin froid avait tout de suite mis les points sur les I ; Aang n'allait pas trop s'occuper d'elle.

En deux temps trois mouvements elle s'était retrouvée sur la selle d'Appa et volait déjà en direction du Palais de la Nation du feu. Bien qu'elle se soit acharnée à dire à Aang qu'elle avait déjà envoyée un message à Zuko, celui-ci l'avait forcée à venir avec lui et à laissé de coter leur soirée en tête-à-tête. Maintenant elle se retrouvait seule sur cette maudite selle à attendre qu'Aang daigne venir lui parler. Cela faisait déjà trois heures qu'elle attendait et l'espoir quittait son cœur ; à nouveau elle devra venir vers lui pour avoir de ces nouvelles ou encore quelques mots…

Femme forte, Katara se leva rapidement et s'approcha d'Aang qui dirigeait Appa d'une main sûre. Lorsqu'elle arriva vers lui, elle hésita sur la manière de l'aborder ; dans les changements les plus fondamentaux d'Aang l'impulsivité hargneuse en étaient la plus flagrante. Le pire de tout était assurément que c'était à chaque fois Katara qui faisait office de défouloir pour lui. Sûrement les mauvais cotés dont lui parlait sa grand-mère lorsque celle-ci lui parlait des bons et mauvais cotés de l'amour.

Elle décida de s'approchée gentiment, de montrés sa présence à Aang puis de poser sa tête sur son épaule en signe d'affection. Elle suivit alors son plan à la lettre ; elle s'avança gentiment et s'arrêta à coter de lui, elle s'étendit un peu en faisant craquer les os de ses bras puis, après un court instant, elle s'assit à coter d'Aang. Dans un premier lieu elle resta ainsi, dans le silence, puis, gentiment, elle prit le bras d'Aang dans les siens et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Elle se sentait comme une pierre énorme bouchant un volcan prêt à exploser à n'importe quel moment. Elle savait qu'à un instant précis il éclaterait et alors elle devra prendre toutes ces forces et tout son courage pour lui tenir face. Cependant, elle était prête à endurée cette menace et cette peur rien que pour le moment de tendresse qu'elle partageait avec lui en ce moment. Elle était prête à tout pour un peu d'amour.

Elle resta ainsi un moment, profitant de l'instant présent et s'inquiétant de ce qu'il allait faire ensuite. Rien ne se passa, Aang ne fit rien. Il ne fit aucun geste tendre ni aucun geste brusque. Rien. Comme impassible, comme si la présence et la douceur de Katara n'avaient pas été remarquée par l'Avatar.

Elle voulait lui faire remarquer tout ça… Elle voulait lui dire combien ça lui pesait de constamment devoir vivre dans la crainte d'une de ces réactions brusques, combien elle détestait la vie de couple qu'ils avaient, combien elle pleurait le soir en pensant à lui et combien il s'était renfermé sur lui.

En soit, si elle en avait la force, elle lui dirait que tout était fini entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'il change. Elle aurait utilisée leur couple et le fait qu'il l'aime, du moins qu'il l'aimait, pour le forcer à changer… Mais d'un autre coté elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle se devait de rester forte, elle se devait de rester le lien entre Aang et le monde de la réalité. Quelque chose en elle lui disait constamment que si elle s'en allait loin de lui, Aang en deviendrait fou.

Ainsi le voyage se déroula sans un bruit autre que celui du vent, le voyage se déroula sans encombre physique. Katara resta un long instant dans la même position, espérant qu'Aang bougerait un peu. Mais comme rien n'arrivait, elle retourna rapidement sur la selle où elle s'endormi paisiblement.

Elle s'était endormie malgré son cœur en peine… En dormant elle ne vit pas alors les larmes d'Aang. Celui-ci avait ce visage si froid et si dur… Mais malgré cet air si méchant, plusieurs larmes coulèrent abondamment dès qu'il sût Katara endormie.

* * *

**Île de Ming Se, archipel de la nation de la terre proche d'Oramesh.**

Shoj se remit à tousser de plus belle ; son torse fit des petits sauts à chaque quinte de toux et ses yeux se fermaient de plus en plus sous la douleur. Le lit grinçait à chaque fois que le corps de Shoj bougeait et cela semblait énormément énerver Azula qui était assise dans le fond de la pièce.

_- Tu vas arrêter de faire grincer ce lit, oui ?!_

Entendant la voix si dure d'Azula, Shoj essaya de moins bouger sur le lit et tenta de retenir et contrôler sa respiration. Il arrêta ainsi de tousser durant une bonne minute, ce qui redonna le sourire à Azula un instant, avant de se remettre à tousser.

Azula regarda le corps de Shoj allongé sur le lit d'un air furieux. D'un geste rapide et ample elle se leva et avança jusqu'au lit. Elle regarda Shoj de haut avec ces yeux assassins.

_- Que n'as-tu pas compris dans mon ordre précédent ? Arrête de faire grincer ce lit !_

Shoj s'exécuta de nouveau. Azula jubilait au fond d'elle ; bien qu'elle ait d'eue malmené l'Antivatar, elle l'avait maintenant à ses pieds et pouvait le modeler à sa convenance rien qu'en jouant sur sa peur de la décevoir. Elle lui avait fait passer un an de bonheur et de joie, ensuite elle l'avait coupée de tout cela et jouait sur le fait qu'il n'arrêtait pas de la décevoir. Ainsi, avec du temps, elle avait réussie à faire de lui son joujou personnel.

Elle se pencha pour regarder Shoj et lui fit un petit sourire quand elle vit qu'il retenait sa respiration. D'un geste doux elle plaça sa main sur le front brûlant de Shoj et le regarda d'un regard doux. Elle venait de passer du tout au tout, c'était sa technique pour le déstabiliser sentimentalement.

_- Je suis désolée d'avoir mal agie… Mais comprends moi ; je n'arrive pas supporter de te voir comme ça… Tu te forces trop… Ont devraient tout arrêter maintenant pour que tu puisses…_

_- Non !_

Shoj l'avait coupée sèchement. Remplis de sueur et arrivant avec peine à parler, il se tortura la gorge pour faire une phrase audible à Azula.

_- Je ne laisserai pas tomber ! C'est ton rêve et je suis le seul qui peut le réaliser… J'absorberais les pouvoirs de deux personnes en deux jours s'il le faut !_

Au fond d'elle Azula eue un sourire, elle le manipulait si facilement. Elle le regarda avec des yeux attendris et lui fit un sourire heureux. Cela provoqua une réaction chez Shoj ce qui fit qu'il se tortura de nouveau le corps pour passer une main dans les mèches tombantes d'Azula.

Il la regarda avec un sourire qu'il fit avec peine. Il n'était vraiment pas en état de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit physiquement. L'absorption de pouvoir lui demandait beaucoup de force et même si Mai n'avait pas grand-chose à lui donner, le fait de devoir aussi envoyée son esprit dans le monde des esprits avait totalement affaiblit, momentanément, Shoj. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé la force de dire à Azula qu'Iroh et Mai n'étaient pas réellement morts… Il ne voulait pas la décevoir.

Doucement et avec peine, il releva un peu son cou et vint embrasser avec délicatesse et passion Azula. Son baiser fit vibrer l'ex-princesse de tout son corps, il la connaissait vraiment bien à ce niveau là, c'était un des nombreux endroits où elle n'avait pas à simulée. Gentiment les lèvres de Shoj glissèrent le long de son cou tout en y appliquant plusieurs baisers doux. Azula trembla de tout son corps, elle plaça ses mains derrière la nuque de Shoj qui poussa un gémissement de douleur, il n'était pas en état physiquement… Mais elle le voulait et il allait devoir lui obéir et faire fit de ces blessures.

_- Ho… Je suis désolée… Je voulais tellement… Mais tu n'es pas en état…_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…_

Il plaça une de ses mains sur la nuque de la jeune femme et la glissa lentement jusqu'au dos découvert de celle-ci. Du bout du doigt il caressa gentiment la peau si douce d'Azula. Elle frissonna et laissa couler entre ces lèvres une invitation sensuelle.

_- Possède-moi…_

Malgré la douleur trop forte pour Shoj, il accepta l'invitation de la princesse. Obéissant à ces désirs, malgré la torture qu'il infligeait chaque seconde à son corps.

* * *

_NA : Voici un chapitre qui pose bien l'état des diverses personnes. En quatre ans beaucoup de choses ont changées !_

_(D'ailleurs, si vous vous sentez inspirez par ce lapse de temps indéterminé, suffit d'écrire dessus ;)_

_J'espère que tout vous plaît autant et toujours et surtout ne vous faites pas de soucis : tout va bientôt bouger et se mettre en place._

_Si vous avez des questions/suggestions/remarques, etc… Ecrivez moi un pitit MP ou une review, je me ferai une joie de vous répondre =)_

_Ou simplement si vous voulez faire un coucou ou dire un ptit truc sympa ou pas ben vous êtes bienvenu(e)(s) =)_

_PS : Je corrige les fautes d'orthographes, de voc, de syntaxe, etc… Au fur et à mesure, désolé si il y en a vraiment des trop voyantes ou un trop grand tas._


	4. Chapitre 4, Kaze

_Comme toujours, les droits de la licence dont s'inspirent cette histoire ainsi que les clins d'œil reviennent à qui de droit._

_

* * *

  
_

**Encyclopédie du Yin **

**Livre 2** : Virus

**Chapitre 4 : **Kaze

**Palais de la nation du feu, terre de la nation du feu, salle du trône.**

Zuko n'avait pas traîné ; lorsqu'Aang et Katara avaient atterris dans la cours, il les avait accueilli et les avaient tout de suite amené dans la salle du trône pour les informer de ce qu'il était arrivé. En soit, ça lui faisait bizarre de revoir Katara après quatre ans. Il n'avait eu de ces nouvelles que par lettre car il était devenu, en quelque sorte, son confident.

Katara fut choquée et exprima rapidement ces condoléances à Zuko pour la mort de Mai et Iroh. Le seigneur du feu accepta les condoléances d'un hochement de tête et regarda Aang qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Compte tenu des dernières informations, l'Avatar était maintenant sûre que tout ceci était dût à Shoj et Azula.

Alors qu'il allait relever la tête pour prendre la parole, le temps s'arrêta et il se retrouva seul au milieu d'un palais quasiment vide d'animation. Katara était figée ainsi que Zuko et les flammes de la pièce.

_- Il semblerait que je me rapproche de toi, Avatar Aang !_

Aang se retourna et vit l'Antivatar Shoj droit devant lui, adosser à un mur, regardant dans sa direction. D'un geste rapide il se releva et lui rendit son regard.

_- Oui… Tu as commis une énorme faute en t'attaquant à Mai et Iroh, maintenant je vais intensifier ma traque et je te trouverais !_

L'Antivatar ne répondit rien, il se redressa un peu et s'avança vers Aang. Après avoir marché rapidement, il s'arrêta à trois bons mètres de l'Avatar.

_- Et que me feras-tu ? Me tuer ? Est-ce vraiment digne d'un Avatar de ta trempe ?_

L'Antivatar fit un petit sourire.

_- Pourquoi avoir attaqué Mai et Iroh ? Ils n'ont rien à voir dans cette guerre entre toi et moi !_

L'interlocuteur d'Aang refit un petit sourire, plus malsain cette fois.

_- Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas eut de maîtres des éléments pour m'aider à progresser. Alors… Disons que j'ai recopié ta technique qui enlève les pouvoirs et je l'ai modifiée pour absorber la maîtrise des gens que j'attaque…_

Aang comprit rapidement, il était venu que pour Iroh et sa maîtrise du feu, Mai avait dût être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Aang commença gentiment à perdre sa patience et ses nerfs malgré le fait qu'il savait que rien de physique ne pouvait arriver aux deux personnages dans cet endroit.

_- Pourquoi ne t'en prends-tu pas à moi ? Je te propose une rencontre ! Toi et moi, seul, un face à face décisif !_

L'Antivatar ne répondit pas tout de suite, jugeant l'offre.

_- Jouons à un jeu ; dorénavant je laisserai des énigmes derrière moi t'indiquant quelle sera ma prochaine destination. Rattrape-moi et tu pourras enfin mettre les choses au clair avec moi en face-à-face…_

Aang regarda Shoj, il le toisa d'un regard mesquin, sûre de lui. Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. L'Antivatar reprit la parole.

_- Comme je ne suis pas un mauvais joueur, je te donne un indice maintenant…_

Shoj toussa un peu pour légèrement éclaircir sa voix.

_- "Il est interdit, dans notre tribu, d'enseigner aux femmes la maîtrise de l'eau !"_

Shoj disparu alors d'un coup et Aang se retrouva debout dans un monde de nouveau vivant. Katara compris en un instant ce qui était arrivé…

* * *

**Palais du roi Bumi, Oramesh.**

Sokka repris peu à peu ses esprits, d'un geste maladroit et hagard il tâta ce qu'il se trouvait autour de lui. Au touché, il se trouvait sûrement dans un lit. Un des doux lits des chambres d'invité d'Oramesh. Il se tourna sur le coté et s'enfonça dans les draps si doux de ce lit. Durant un instant, il s'était cru sur un nuage.

_*Un nuage mouillé…*_ Pensa le guerrier.

Avec un de ses doigts, il vint toucher la peau de mouton vers sa joue pour savoir s'il rêvait que cet endroit était mouillé ou non. Effectivement, la peau était humide et pas qu'à cet endroit.

Gentiment, Sokka ouvrit les yeux, il les avait à peine ouvert que la scène devant lui le fit se réveiller d'un coup. Il agrippa la peau de mouton et l'amena vers son visage comme s'il voulait voiler ses yeux.

Il était seul, seul au milieu de tous ces cadavres. Les quatre servantes qui avaient été mise à sa disposition baignaient dans leurs sangs et les murs anciennement blanc étaient maintenant rouge immaculés. Sokka fit le tour de la pièce avec les yeux, n'osant pas bouger d'où il était.

_- Y… Y'a quelqu'un ? _

Sa voix emplit fortement la pièce où il se trouvait puis alla se perdre dans un couloir via l'ouverture de la seule porte de sa chambre. Le regard de Sokka se fixa sur cette porte ouverte, plus il la regardait, plus une sorte de pleure semblait en venir. Le pleure d'une femme qu'il connaissait ; Suki.

Retrouvant sa force et son courage d'antan, le guerrier de l'eau jeta énergiquement la peau de mouton tout en mettant un pied à terre. En deux temps trois mouvements, Sokka était devant la porte qui était maintenant fermée. Il amena une main tremblante mais sûre à la poignée et essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Rien.

Il essaya plus fortement, rien. Il essaya même de défoncer la porte, rien. Désespéré après plusieurs essais, il laissa tomber et planifia de retourner au lit. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il se retrouva dans un couloir aux allures rouillées. Des murmures venaient caressée ses oreilles. Il essaya d'avancer, il courut mais fit du surplace.

_- C'est… C'est quoi cet endroit ?_

//

Une sorte de traînée fantôme sortait de la bouche de Sokka, visiblement endormis et entrait dans celle de Shoj. A chaque seconde, les pouvoirs et capacités de Sokka étaient drainées.

_- Dépêche-toi… _

Azula attendait dans le fond de la pièce. Elle n'aimait pas voir cette scène ; Shoj montrant ô combien il était fort et terrible. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que le jour où elle perdrait le contrôle sur lui, elle risquait de finir ainsi.

Terrée dans son coin, elle se remémora rapidement tout ce qu'il c'était passé depuis Dresnae. Elle se remémora les débuts compliqués avec Shoj, il voulait à tout prix et rapidement aller combattre de nouveau l'Avatar et Azula avait eue beaucoup de peine à l'en dissuader.

_- Connais d'abords tes ennemis avant de vouloir les détruire…_

C'est cette phrase qui calma l'Antivatar et c'est cette phrase qui le mit à ses pieds. Il voulait alors connaître et savoir tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le Gaang et sur la maîtrise des éléments. C'est ainsi que, peu à peu, Azula avait réussie à mettre Shoj à ses pieds.

Le pauvre Antivatar avait vécu toutes ses vies dans un désert, seul. Il était alors simple pour Azula de gentiment modeler Shoj en lui présentant les délices de la vie comme la nourriture en abondance, l'amusement, le dépassement de soit et l'amour.

Les dieux devaient être de son côté ; Shoj venait de sortir d'un genre de flirt qui l'avait brisé émotionnellement. Bien qu'il soit l'Antivatar, il avait une partie humaine très sensible. Ainsi, Azula était devenue la femme parfaite pour lui, elle était devenue son échappatoire et ses bras étaient devenus le seul endroit sûr pour lui.

En soit, elle était devenue une drogue à laquelle Shoj était addicte. Ainsi elle pouvait le modeler à sa guise, modeler son côté humain pour forcer le coter Antivatar à agir. Elle jouait avec le feu car elle savait que le jour où Shoj deviendra un Antivatar, il ne la reconnaitra plus et ira même jusqu'à la tuer.

Elle l'avait vue en action, elle l'avait vue en Antivatar lors des entraînements intensifs. Elle l'avait vue faire disparaître une île et ses habitants en un clin d'œil. Rien que de repenser à une telle force la fit frissonnée.

Elle regarda alors les façades de la chambre, plus précisément les peintures murales qui retraçait les éléments importants d'Omaresh, anciennement Omashu.

_- Qu'elle idée stupide de tout vouloir renommer pour oublier l'ancien temps… _

Le murmure que la princesse lâcha n'attira pas l'attention de Shoj qui venait de finir son transfert. Celui-ci se releva et revint vers Azula en essayant de tituber le moins possible. Elle lui fit un sourire qu'il lui rendit avec peine. Elle le surmenait trop, il devenait très faible lorsqu'il volait les pouvoirs des autres et les tuaient. Cependant, le temps jouait contre eux et les choses devaient être vite faites.

_- Donc tu as lancé l'Avatar sur Pakku ?_

Les deux compères marchaient dans les couloirs vides d'Omaresh. De temps en temps, un corps de soldat morts brûlé vif jonchait le sol.

_- Oui, du moins s'il a compris mon message…_

Shoj s'arrêta sur place et se colla contre le mur caché dans l'ombre, Azula fit de même et après un instant une patrouille de garde passa devant eux à une vitesse folle. Partout où allait l'Antivatar, des liens se créaient entre lui et chaque personne présente dans un certains rayon. Ainsi il pouvait savoir où ces personnes étaient et les influencés. Il avait utilisé la même technique pour rendre malade ces futures cibles. C'est pourquoi chaque victime faisait d'étrange rêve ou changeait de personnalité, plus Shoj était proche d'eux, plus leur démence ressortait.

Azula et Shoj traversèrent toute la citée sans un bruit et sans attiré l'attention. Une fois à l'extérieur, ils partirent à pieds vers les grandes montagnes proches d'Omaresh. Ils marchèrent une bonne heure, voyant même plusieurs oiseaux messager partirent d'Omaresh pour sûrement avertir de la mort de Sokka et Bumi.

Après avoir marché une bonne heure, Shoj, grâce à la maîtrise qu'il venait de s'accaparer, créa une grotte d'un geste de paume et s'y engouffra avec l'ex-princesse, un mur de pierre vint se refermer sur leur pas les enfermant dans la grotte.

Shoj se mit en tailleur et Azula alluma un feu. Elle le regarda avec des yeux inquiets.

_- Tu es sûre que c'est le bon moment pour ça ? Tu es encore faible physiquement et si tu n'as pas assez de force pour aller jusqu'au bout, il te faudra longtemps avant de pouvoir récupérer assez…_

Shoj fit un sourire à Azula.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas… J'y arriverai !_

Il joignit alors ces deux poings et entra en méditation après avoir créé avec sa maîtrise de la terre un fauteuil quelques peux confortable pour Azula.

* * *

**Lieu inconnu, endroit inconnu**

Sokka frappa fortement le sable avec son poing.

_- Je ne comprends rien ! Je suis mort ou pas ?!_

Iroh le regarda avec un petit sourire.

_- Ton esprit à quitté ton enveloppe charnelle et à rejoint cet endroit… Donc pour ceux sur terre tu es mort mais en réalité tu es juste enfermé ici…_

Sokka s'assit et se mit à réfléchir un instant.

_- Ya sûrement un moyen de sortir d'ici…_

Il se leva, plein de courage et sembla chercher une sorte de porte de sortie dans le ciel.

_- S'il y avait une sortie, serions-nous encore là ?_ Demanda Iroh.

Sokka s'arrêta de chercher et vint s'asseoir à l'ombre où ce trouvait déjà Bumi, Iroh et Mai.

_- Bon… Alors on fait quoi ?_

Bumi regarda le guerrier de l'eau.

_- On ne peut rien faire dans cet endroit, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre sur ceux sur terre de trouver un moyen de nous sortir d'ici…_

_- Mais pour eux, nous sommes morts… Au pire ils nous enterreront…_

La vérité que venait de dire Sokka glaça le sang de chacun et rendit silencieux l'endroit déjà sans aucun bruit.

Mai regarda Sokka et se rapprocha de lui pour essayer de le réconforter.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas… Après tout Suki saura, elle, que tu n'es pas mort…_

_- Et comment le saurait-elle ?_

Mai lui fit un petit sourire.

_- Appel ça l'instinct amoureux féminin._

Sokka fit un petit sourire à Mai, même si elle ne lui avait pas dit grand-chose, ce petit quelque chose avait réussit à lui faire oublier sa condition bien rapidement.

Cependant, il fut surpris et horrifié en regardant Mai. Il recula un peu sur place sous l'œil interrogateur de la femme.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sokka ?_

Le guerrier balbutia quelques mots inaudibles puis forma une phrase audible.

_- Tu disparais !_

Surprise, Mai regarda ses mains ; elles n'étaient plus visibles et pourtant elle les sentait toujours. Rapidement, tout son corps commença à disparaître.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?!_

Personne n'eu le temps de lui répondre qu'elle avait disparue définitivement.

_- Mai ? Mai !_

Sokka commença à creuser où se trouvait Mai comme espérant la retrouver enterrée sous le sable. Rien, il releva la tête et vit Iroh disparaître, lui aussi, devant ses yeux.

_- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!!_

Bumi était lui aussi debout et recherchait autour de lui quoique ce soit. Il vérifia partout ; dans le sol, dans l'eau, dans l'arbre et dans l'air. Rien.

Sokka et Bumi étaient maintenant seul dans cette prison de l'esprit. Iroh et Mai s'étaient-ils enfuis de cette prison sans eux ? Impossible. La seule explication possible était que leurs corps avaient été incinérés ou alors enterrés…

Sokka déglutit à l'idée de mourir ainsi.

* * *

_NA : L'étau se resserre sur nos héros._

_Ne croyez pas que j'ai mis de coter Toph et Suki, toutes deux auront aussi droit à leurs lots de rebondissement._

_ Nefer : Un immense merci à toi pour ta review, en vrai j'attendais avec impatience que tu fasses cette review. Sur le livre 1 tu m'as beaucoup aidé et guidé. _

_Sur ce livre 2 j'attendais tes avis et conseils avisés pour voir si je ne faisais pas fausse route dès le début._

_J'ai essayé de répondre au maximum à tes questions de la reviews dans ce chapitre sans trop tout donner d'un coup =) D'autre réponse suivront, n'hésite pas si tu as des questions._

_Aussi les quatre ans de latence entre le livre 1 et 2 sont voulus. C'est pour laisser un vide assez conséquent pour de futures histoires qui se dérouleraient durant ces quatre ans (histoires venant de moi ou d'autre lecteurs qui ont apprécié l'histoire de l'Antivatar)._


	5. Chapitre 5, L'armée Antivatar

_Comme toujours, les droits de la licence dont s'inspirent cette histoire ainsi que les clins d'œil reviennent à qui de droit._

_

* * *

  
_

**Encyclopédie du Yin **

**Livre 2** : Virus

**Chapitre 5 : **L'armée Antivatar

**Palais de la nation du feu, terre de la nation du feu, salle mortuaire.**

Les trois personnages s'étaient arrêtés devant la porte qui amenait à la salle mortuaire. Une drôle d'impression les avaient saisis tout trois. Une boule au ventre avait tétanisé Zuko et Katara tandis que la tête d'Aang semblait vouloir exploser.

Ces effets durèrent plusieurs longues minutes puis disparurent d'un coup. Chacun des trois personnages se regarda et sembla communiquer par la pensée et par de simple regard.

_- Vous avez aussi sentit ça_ ? Demanda Zuko

Katara acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

_- C'est le signe que Shoj continue encore et toujours d'avancer et d'accroître sa puissance… Dieu sait ce qu'il va arriver…_

Aang avait franchement fait remarquer que cela l'ennuyait beaucoup de passer voir les deux corps des ses anciens amis plutôt que d'aller retrouver Pakku qui était, d'après la phrase de Shoj, la prochaine cible. Bien qu'il ne faille pas réellement le croire, le fait qu'il ait mentionné une phrase que lui avait dit le vieux maître de l'eau prouvait que Shoj s'était renseigné.

Malgré tout, il avait cédé aux yeux de Katara et avait suivit sans faire de bruit ni de vague. Bien que son cœur et son esprit lui disait régulièrement de faire de mauvaise chose, il essayait tant bien que mal de repousser cette influence de Shoj sur lui.

La porte à double battant s'ouvrit gentiment et dévoila la pièce mortuaire au deux visiteur. Une salle quasi vide où siégeait, au centre de la salle, deux cercueils de bois aux gravures d'or. Les trois compères entrèrent dans la petite salle en silence et s'approchèrent des cercueils ouvert pour se recueillir.

Aang et Katara allèrent vers le cercueil d'Iroh pour laisser Zuko seul vers celui de sa bien aimée. Katara s'avança vers le cercueil et regarda le visage d'Iroh si calme. Elle essaya de retenir quelques larmes en repensant à tout ce que le vieil homme avait fait pour elle. Elle ne put en retenir une puis deux puis plusieurs. Elle amena alors simplement une de ses mains vers sa bouche comme si elle voulait ne pas réveiller les deux morts avec ces pleures.

Doucement et amoureusement, Aang prit délicatement la main de Katara dans la sienne et se tint à ses coter. Cet élan amoureux surpris à la fois la maître de l'eau et l'Avatar lui-même. Il semblait que son cœur s'était allégé et qu'il redevenait lui-même. L'emprise de Shoj était-elle nul ici ?

Heureuse, Katara voulut faire un petit sourire à Zuko et faire remarquer au seigneur du feu qu'Aang lui reprenait enfin la main. Mais lorsque ces yeux se posèrent sur le seigneur du feu, son cœur faillit s'arrêter ; la main de Mai sortait du cercueil et avait attrapé Zuko au cou.

//

Mai voulait criée, Mai voulait desserrer cette étreinte mortelle qu'elle était en train de faire à Zuko. Mais ce corps ne voulait pas répondre et aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

_- Crois-tu sérieusement que je vais te laisser me surpasser ?_

Une voix lui parla comme si elle pensait elle-même. Elle pensa en réponse.

_- Qui êtes-vous et comment …_

_- …Comment je contrôle ton corps et parle à ton esprit ? Je suis une Antivatar, sache-le._

_- Une Antivatar ? Je ne compr…_

_- … Comprends pas ? Je vais t'expliquer alors ; en envoyant ton corps dans le monde des esprits, Shoj à alors transférer une partie de mon esprit d'Antivatar gardé en lui dans ce corps._

Mai fut choquée. Pendant qu'elle pensait, son corps se mouvait rapidement hors du cercueil ainsi que celui d'Iroh du sien.

_- Mais alors comment …_

_- …Tu vois ce que je fais ? Dans sa bonté, Shoj a permis à ton esprit de revenir dans son enveloppe charnelle mais ne te donne le droit que d'être une spectatrice et non une actrice._

C'était la torture ultime, voir tout ce qu'il se passait, ressentir tout les sentiments et les douleurs du corps et ne pas pouvoir gérer le tout. Elle risquait même de voir ce corps qu'elle aime tant tuer d'autres gens qu'elle aime. L'Antivatar était un réel enfoiré.

Le corps de Mai tendit le bras vers Zuko et une bourrasque de vent violente frappa directement le seigneur du feu qui alla s'écraser contre le mur adjacent.

_- Bien… On dirait que quelques-uns de mes pouvoirs d'Antivatar sont avec moi aussi…_

Mai ressentit alors la boule au ventre qu'elle connaissait tant.

* * *

**Ville de Dresnae, hôtel du Lion D'Or.**

Leï avait aidée Toph à rentrée à son hôtel le soir du théâtre et était resté avec elle tout le lendemain. C'était un garçon aimant et toujours serviable. Il avait été là pour la ramassée lorsque Shoj l'avait brisée et il avait prit soin d'elle sans rien demander en retour. Un homme parfait… Trop parfait. Cela exaspérait Toph, à force de le côtoyer, elle avait beaucoup changée.

Au début, elle s'était réfugiée dans ses bras et à force de sortir avec lui, a force d'être avec un homme parfait, tout ces côtés imparfait semblaient lui exploser au visage et elle avait donc décidée de changer. Elle n'était plus une petite fille de bourgeois et devait commencer à se comporter en femme. Par chance, Leï ne semblait pas attirer par les relations charnelles et elle pouvait donc se préparer à tout cela gentiment et ne pas être forcée comme une certaine maître de l'eau…

_- Tout va bien petite princesse ?_

Toph se réveilla à peine un peu plus. Il était là… Avait-il veillé toute la nuit à ses cotés ? Ca serait bien son genre en tout cas. Toph fit un petit marmonnement tout en se grattant les yeux. Leï, attendrit par la scène, déposa alors un petit baiser sur son front. Il se leva, ouvrit les rideaux pour laisser entrer la lumière et amena un plateau repas sur le lit de Toph. Celle-ci le regarda en le touchant ; deux jus de fruits différent, tartine beurrée et petite fleur dans un pot. Elle eue un petit sourire et embrassa Leï en retour, celui-ci lui rendit son baiser et la regarda manger avec un petit sourire.

Elle avala rapidement son déjeuner et resta un moment assise dans le lit. De nouveau elle pensait à Shoj mais surtout à comment en parler à Leï. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle n'avait pas encore osée aborder le sujet et elle pensait qu'il était temps pour elle de lui en parler.

_- Leï… Tu sais je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je tiens vraiment très fortement à toi… Tu m'as sortie de mon trou et tu m'as fait retrouver le sourire… Aujourd'hui je suis une autre femme grâce à toi !_

Leï vint s'asseoir sur le coin du lit.

_- Si tu veux encore me parler de sex, sache que je serai encore et toujours patient, le temps ne presse pas et je préfère que tout se fasse comme il se faut. De plus on est peut-être encore jeune, non ?_

Toph fut quelques peu gênée, elle l'était toujours avec ce sujet, et elle eue durant un instant les joues qui rougirent.

_- Je ne veux pas te parler de ça… Je veux te parler de ce qu'il s'est passé avant que je te connaisse… Je veux que tu saches pourquoi j'étais si mal_…

Leï prit un air un peu sévère et dur, il se leva et alla vers la porte.

_- Attends ! Je dois te parler de…_

_- Shoj…_

Toph regarda où se trouvait Leï, elle était désemparée et en même temps c'était comme si elle s'y attendait.

_- Comment tu sais pour lui ?_

- Tu sais… Je n'ai pas été totalement honnête avec toi…

Toph mit un pieds à terre pour se rapprocher de Leï, lorsque son pied toucha le sol en terre, elle "vit" des dizaines d'autre personnes attendant derrière la porte et encore plus attendant à l'extérieur.

_- Leï… Qu'as-tu fait ?_

_

* * *

  
_

**Bassin d'Aliec, Île Kyoshi, Nation de la terre.**

Des débris et de la fumée… Voilà ce qu'il restait des rêves et des espoirs de la pauvre Suki. Assise au milieu des gravats, la tête posée dans ses mains, la jeune mère essayait tant bien que mal de pleurer mais n'y arrivait pas, la faute à son éducation de guerrière Kyoshi.

La destruction de sa maison et la disparition l'avait beaucoup marquée et le désespoir avait gagné son cœur. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait bientôt recevoir un message avec les mots de son Sokka qui saurait la réconforter, elle espérait qu'il reviendrait au plus vite la voir et la calmée.

Ses mains serrèrent son cuir chevelu, elle voulait pleurée, elle voulait exprimer ses sentiments et se soulagée ainsi mais rien ne venait. Dans un murmure, elle maudissa le fait qu'elle soit devenue une guerrière qui devait réussir à cacher ses émotions.

Après s'être lamentée sur sa situation un instant, Suki se releva et entreprit de retrouver sa fille et de faire payer la destruction de sa maison à ceux qui avait monté le coup. Elle regarda autour d'elle et choisit d'aller directement en direction du village le plus proche, avec un peu de chance elle y trouverait des informations.

Elle ramassa dans les débris tout ce qui pouvait l'aider et être encore sauvé, elle trouva ses éventails, quelques vêtements et des vivres. Le tout fut placer dans un sac et Suki quitta sans se retourner l'endroit où se dressait tout sa vie de femme.

//

Deux longues heures de marche rapide avaient suffit à Suki pour atteindre le premier village de la région. Le village s'appelait Baming Se, le nom lui-même s'inspirait de la capitale Ba Sing Se. Toph avait d'ailleurs eue plusieurs remarques très amusantes sur cela.

Le petit village ne contenait qu'une dizaine de maison. Vivant principalement de la pêche, les poissonneries étaient plus nombreuses que des hôtels. Suki pénétra alors dans la "rue principale" du petit village et commença tout de suite à regarder autour d'elle. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver un groupe de personne étranger au village et décida de s'en approcher discrètement.

_- Bien… Le bateau pour Ming Se partira dans deux heures, vous êtes sûre que la petite va bien ?_

Suki serra le poing lorsqu'elle entendit la conversation que deux personnes habillées en civile. Elle attendit tout de même tout en contrôlant sa colère avec plusieurs techniques qu'elle avait apprises plus jeune.

Plusieurs hommes sortirent du petit hôtel accompagnant une petite fille aux cheveux longs violets qui était habillée dans une salopette verte. Le cœur de Suki ne fit qu'un bond. Elle n'espérait pas retrouver sa fille aussi rapidement.

Elle suivit alors le groupe d'homme et attendit que la petite soit un peu à l'écart pour l'attraper et lui parler.

_- Toria… Est-ce que ça va ?_

La petite regarda la femme d'un air étrange.

_- Bonjour madame, je ne suis pas Toria…_

Suki regarda la jeune fille, qu'est-ce que les gardes lui avait fait ?

_- Que dis-tu ? Tu es Toria…_

_- Non… Je suis Pino !_

La fille fit un petit sourire à Suki qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler une larme. Qu'avaient-ils fait à sa fille ? En entendant quelques bruissements de feuille, Suki attrapa Toria et partit en courant. La chasse était lancée.

* * *

**Grotte de l'Antivatar, Près d'Omaresh.**

Azula regarda attentivement Shoj et la flaque de sang qui se trouvait autour de lui. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il cracha de nouveau du sang à terre. Bien qu'elle soit froide et manipulatrice avec lui, dans les moments où elle était seule face à lui, elle éprouvait ce sentiment si étrange qu'est l'amour.

Quand personne ne pouvait la regarder et qu'elle était seule avec Shoj elle revivait, elle redevenait la fille qu'elle était avant avec le sentiment de colère et de haine en moins. En ce moment, elle ne voulait que venir poser sa tête sur les genoux de Shoj et le sentir caresser ses cheveux du bout de ces doigts. Elle voulait que tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux s'arrête et qu'elle puisse goûter à cet homme qu'était Shoj… Pas l'Antivatar mais l'humain.

Durant toutes ces années à le côtoyer, elle avait remarqué ces deux personnalités totalement différente ; Shoj l'humain et Shoj l'Antivatar. Shoj l'humain était quelqu'un de doux et posé, il réfléchissait avant d'agir et prenait en compte tout les paramètres. Shoj l'Antivatar était plus direct et plus franc, il n'allait pas par quatre chemin pour expliquer ou faire quelque chose, rapide, puissant et mesquin, il affligeait toujours des coups là où ca faisait mal et lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas physiquement, il s'amusait à briser les gens mentalement.

Azula aimait ce coter Antivatar mais préférait ce coter humain. Elle le retrouvait toujours lorsqu'il s'occupait de son corps nu ou encore lorsqu'il s'occupait d'elle durant les voyages. Il avait toujours cette douceur à son égard, ces yeux brillant d'amour et cette manie de la placée avant lui.

En soit elle ne se plaignait pas, elle avait un homme aimant à ses cotés et une majorité de femme, à son âge, n'avait pas expérimenté la moitié de ce qu'elle avait fait et cherchait toujours un homme aimant avec qui passé ces journées.

Comme à son habitude, elle avait eue ce qu'elle voulait… Elle avait toujours eue ce qu'elle voulait. Ses recherches sur l'Antivatar s'était avérée juste et sensée, son évasion de prison avait réussie au nez de Zuko, Mai et l'Avatar lui-même et s'était soldé par la découverte de Shoj plusieurs jours après.

Et dire que ses gardes l'avaient d'abords prit pour un simple fermier… Elle se rappelle encore du jour où elle avait annulé son ordre de mort sur le prénommé prisonnier Shoj de la nation de la terre. Depuis sa cellule, elle avait donné l'ordre de garder ce prisonnier et de faire de lui un garde de l'armée du Phénix. Pourquoi l'avait-elle gardé ? Car il avait le même âge qu'elle et elle espérait pouvoir en tirer de l'aide psychologique.

_- Et dire que j'ai faillis te faire tuer…_

Elle continuait de regarder Shoj transpirer et souffrir. La vue de ce corps maigre, blanc et craquelé lui faisait mal. Lui qui avait un si beau corps avant… A force de la perversion des Antivatars en lui, à force de tous ces passages en mode semi Antivatar, son corps avait changé, beaucoup changé.

Ca peau était devenue froide et presque aussi sèche que la pierre. Ces yeux anciennement vert-brun était devenu jaune comme le sable et il avait perdu de la douceur dans ses mouvements.

Azula laissa échapper un petit soupir, en fait, si elle le pouvait, elle retournerait volontiers dans le temps lors des premières années où ils apprenaient tout deux à se connaître mutuellement. Elle se souvenait encore des jeux qu'elle avait inventés sur le tas pour le connaître, toutes ces facettes, toutes ces manies, envies, etc… Elle se rappelait aussi leur premier baiser, si doux et passionné qu'elle l'aurait enfermé tout de suite après pour qu'il ne fasse plus ce plaisir à d'autre femme.

Elle se rappela aussi leur première fois, elle l'avait exprès saoulé pour le faire plier à son envie. Bien qu'elle en avait quelques parlé avec d'autre filles, tout ne c'était pas passé comme d'autres l'avait décrit. Bien sûr elle avait eue un peu mal mais elle avait aussi eue le doux plaisir de goûter à ce que l'on appelle l'orgasme. Depuis cette soirée là, elle n'avait cessé d'aimer Shoj pour ce qu'il était et ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Du moins elle expliquait son extrême jalousie et son envie constante de l'avoir que pour elle ainsi. Elle se disait que son amour était tellement fort que c'était pourquoi elle le manipulait de la sorte ; elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Mais était-ce réellement pour ça ? Elle ne le savait pas réellement elle-même… Après tout, Shoj était son pilier vers la "normalité", c'est lui qui l'avait aidée à sortir de sa folie…

Azula sortie de ses rêveries lorsque Shoj commença à respirer bizarrement, il devait avoir du sang dans les poumons et cela créait une sorte de gargouillement à chaque respiration. Azula se leva et s'approcha de lui. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose dans ce genre de cas… Elle détestait que toute cette chose d'Antivatar le touche autant à l'intérieur… S'il saignait, elle penserait ces blessures, s'il tombait de faiblesse, elle l'aiderait à se relever et sera son pilier pendant un moment… Mais tout ce déroulait en lui, son corps intérieur reprenait tout sur lui et les seules fois où Azula pourrait l'aider, il refusait.

Azula vint donc s'asseoir à coter de Shoj et posa simplement sa tête sur son épaule. Elle resta silencieuse et calme, elle ne demandait de toute façon pas plus que ce qu'il se passait en ce moment.

* * *

_NA :_

_Et voilà encore quelques réponses pour Nefer =)_

_J'espère que tout cela vous plaît encore et toujours et que l'histoire commence vraiment à vous intéresser. Maintenant, on peut voir que tout les personnages sont plus complexes que dans le livre 1, on comprend mieux leur sentiment et j'espère que vous n'arrivez toujours pas deviner ce qu'il va se passer =)_

_La suite viendra, n'oubliez pas de commenter, ca fait toujours plaisir._

_En soit j'ai de toute façon le sourire car j'ai pas mal de visiteurs et de hits sur les histoires, ça prouve que j'ai quand même quelques intéressé du livre 1 (pour pas dire des fidèles mdr)_

_Enjoy =)_


	6. Chapitre 6, Le marionnettiste

_Comme toujours, les droits de la licence dont s'inspirent cette histoire ainsi que les clins d'œil reviennent à qui de droit._

_

* * *

  
_

**Encyclopédie du Yin **

**Livre 2** : Virus

**Chapitre 6 : **Le marionnettiste

**Chemin inconnu, terre de la nation de la terre.**

_- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?!_

Leï avait les oreilles qui sifflaient à force de la répétition incessante de la maître de la terre aveugle. Il ne pouvait pas répondre… Le poids de la culpabilité sûrement.

Tout c'était passé très vite ; il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire ouf que lui et Toph s'étaient retrouvés emprisonnés dans un bloc de glace. Cette armée du Phénix était pleine de ressource… Rapidement, le bloc de glace fut sorti et placé dans une sorte de prison à roue en bois.

Pas de lumière, rien… Quelle heure était-il ? Il ne le savait pas… Depuis combien de temps il "voyageait" ? Leï ne le savait pas…

_- Ca devait pas ce passer comme ça… _

Toph leva la tête et regarda à l'endroit d'où le son venait.

_- Ca devait ce passer comment à la base ?_

_- Je devais garder un œil sur toi, m'assurer de plusieurs choses à ton sujet puis donner le signal si ça débordait…_

Toph ne comprenait rien, du moins elle avait comprit qu'en gros il devait la surveiller.

_- Pourquoi me surveiller moi ? _

Leï ne répondit pas, les raisons étaient bien trop… Suspectes pour qu'il puisse y répondre, il s'était fait embarqué dans ce dédalle par appât du gain et n'avait pas demandé plus de renseignement que cela.

Toph insista de nouveau.

_- Pourquoi moi ?!_

_- Je ne sais pas !_

La réponse de Leï avait au moins la valeur d'être franche et véritable. Toph fit une petite moue, de nouveau elle s'était fait avoir lorsqu'elle s'était ouverte à quelqu'un.

_- Comment est-ce que je peux te croire ? Tous ces baisers… Tous ces mots doux et toutes ces attentions… Que du vent !_

Leï ne répondit pas, cela en disait long sur ces réels sentiments à son égard. Elle soupira et se recroquevilla sur elle, tout cela avait eu le don de lui rappeler de mauvais souvenir ; son "couple" avec Shoj. Elle recommença gentiment à sombrer dans ces souvenirs si douloureux. Mais avant qu'elle ne quitte ce monde pour celui de ces rêves, elle fut interrompue par Leï.

_- Tu sais… C'est lui qui ma commandité…_

Toph reprit ses esprits, laissa un long silence pour faire culpabiliser le crétin et prit la peine de lui répondre.

_- Qui ?_

Leï se tut, ces mots signaient sa mort, du moins il le pensait.

_- Ce Shoj…_

Toph fut étonnée ; Shoj ? Pourquoi ? N'en avait-il pas rien à faire d'elle ?

_- Explique-toi…_

_- Je t'ai souvent entendue murmurer son prénom lorsque tu dormais… Tu ne cauchemardais pas… Tu semblais rêver et tu étais apaisée… _

_- Et alors ? Mes divagations nocturnes ne veulent rien dire…_

_- Pourtant mon commanditaire a les mêmes cicatrices que celles que tu dessines du bout du doigt quand tu dors…_

Toph fut surprise à nouveau et se recroquevilla de plus belle.

_- Co… Comment tu ?_

_- Tu l'as fait de toi-même… J'étais couché sur le dos et j'ai senti ton doigt glisser le long de mon dos… Au début je croyais que tu m'envoyais un message… Mais les formes que tu décrivais me rappelaient quelque chose… Un effet de déjà vu… Je n'ai pas mis longtemps avant de trouver de quoi il s'agissait…_

Toph en devint presque rouge, elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait de tels mouvements lors de son sommeil… Elle savait qu'elle rêvait souvent de cette scène mais ne savait pas qu'elle associait rêve et geste…

La prison roulante s'arrêta subitement, un petit choc la fit s'ébranler puis un bruit d'eau se fit entendre. Après quelques instants, de l'eau commença à s'infiltrer dans la boîte par le fond. L'eau montait rapidement.

_- Mais… Ils nous coulent !!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Bassin d'Aliec, Île Kyoshi, Nation de la terre.**

Suki laissa violemment tomber sa fille à terre. Elle était devenue si froide… Comme morte… La petite fille heurta violemment le sol, resta à terre un instant puis se releva en pleure. Suki, prise de remords, s'accroupit alors pour poser une main maternelle sur la tête de la fille qui, bizarrement, s'arrêta rapidement de pleurer.

_- Dit moi… Pino… Que faisais-tu avec ces gens ?_

La petite fit un grand sourire à Suki et lui répondit presque en chantant.

_- Moi… Pino… Que faisais-tu avec ces gens ?_

Suki regarda la petite, que faisait-elle ?

_- Sérieusement… Dit moi ce que tu faisais avec les messieurs…_

La petite refit un large sourire.

_- Moi ce que tu faisais avec les messieurs…_

Suki comprit immédiatement, la petite fillette prenait tout cela pour un jeu. Tout cela lui donnait un effet de déjà vu… Comme si elle avait déjà vécue ce moment… Ce pourrait-il que… Elle devait en être sûre !

Elle regarda la petite fille et lui fit un petit sourire.

_- Pino… Ca te tenterait de venir manger un gâteau sec chez moi ?_

La petite fit fut ravie et sauta dans les bras de Suki qui prit le chemin de sa maison le cœur plein d'espoir.

_- Tu sais… Tu es très gentille avec Pino… Pino va te dire un secret !_

Suki, qui marchait à une bonne allure, fit un sourire maternelle à la petite fille.

-_ Je t'écoute Pino, tu peux tout me dire…_

Les joues de la petite fille rougir. Puis elle susurra doucement à l'oreille de Suki.

_- J'ai un fiancé !_

Suki eue un petit rire intérieur, tout ceci était si enfantin…

_- A oui ? Et il est gentil ton fiancé ?_

La petite Pino répondit avec un simple hochement de tête, hochement que Suki ne remarqua pas, ébahie de se retrouver devant sa maison, entière et non détruite. D'un réflexe, elle jeta Pino à terre qui roula sous la force du lancé et disparut derrière un buisson. Un pleure ce fit entendre mais la guerrière Kyoshi resta de marbre.

_- Désolée de te décevoir… Mais ça ne prends plus sur moi… J'ai tout compris…_

Les pleures s'arrêtèrent d'un coup, les buissons bougèrent bruyamment et une silhouette beaucoup plus grande que celle de Pino sortit de derrière les dit buissons. Suki regarda la personne en face d'elle, pile comme dans ses souvenirs.

_- … Shoj…_

_

* * *

  
_

**Grotte de l'Antivatar, Près d'Omaresh.**

La respiration de Shoj s'arrêta d'un coup net et son buste se recroquevilla un peu en avant. Azula, paniquée, posa rapidement une main sur le torse tremblant de l'Antivatar. Après de longues secondes, Shoj recommença à respirer. Il allait trop loin… Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour elle…

Sur le moment, elle voulait lui ordonner de tout arrêter, d'arrêter de se mettre en danger… Lorsqu'ils avaient montés leurs plans, elle ne savait pas qu'il allait autant souffrir… Il le lui avait masqué…

_- Su… Su…_

Azula posa une main sur la joue de Shoj, dans ces cas, il pouvait communiquer avec elle tout en exerçant son contrôle mental.

_- Qui a-t-il ? Shoj… Réponds-moi..._

La tête de l'Antivatar tourna un peu sur elle-même comme si le cou du garçon n'arrivait plus porter sa tête. Après un instant, la tête se figea d'un coup et il ouvrit ces paupières. Il avait ces yeux… Ces yeux jaunes-gris qui signifiait qu'il sombrait de plus en plus en mode Antivatar.

_- La guerrière Kyoshi à découvert mon illusion… Elle va bientôt la neutraliser… _

Azula jugea immédiatement la situation et cherchait une solution.

_- Les deux Antivatars dans le corps d'Iroh et Mai ont réussis à s'enfuir du palais. Ils arriveront ici dans plusieurs heures… _

_- Bien… Lorsque Suki brisera ton illusion, reporte ta force mentale sur le corps de Bumi et Sokka, transfert y deux autres Antivatars et fait les venir ici… Nous allons pouvoir commencer le rituel…_

Shoj referma tout de suite ses paupières après avoir acquiescé. Azula aurait voulu lui dire de faire attention mais elle n'en avait pas eue la force… Elle ne devait pas lui montrer de telle marque de faiblesse.

Elle réfléchit un instant, son plan marchait à merveille ; quatre corps puissant qui avaient été en contact longtemps avec l'avatar étaient maintenant habités par des Antivatars et ceux-ci allaient ce diriger ici pour lancer le rituel ancestrale, celui-ci permettra alors d'infliger le coup de grâce à Aang.

Shoj arrêta subitement de respirer, son corps tomba en arrière et resta inerte. Azula accouru jusqu'à lui et vérifia son état. Pas de battement de cœur, pas de respiration… Était-il… ?

* * *

**Forêt d'Andruil, terre de la nation du feu.**

Une deuxième explosion fit trembler le sol et arracha plusieurs arbres. Agile, Zuko évita facilement les deux grands troncs qui lui fonçaient dessus et reprit appui sur une branche pour se propulser en avant.

La course-poursuite qu'il avait lancé après Iroh et Mai avait commencée il y a plus de deux heures et les deux bougres semblaient ne pas fatigués. Aang remonta jusqu'à son niveau.

_- Il faut les arrêter avant qu'ils n'arrivent sur les bords de l'océan… S'ils arrivent à y parvenir on ne pourra plus les arrêter !_

Zuko acquiesça. Il regretta que Katara soit en ce moment même en train d'être dégagée de sous les décombre de la chambre mortuaire. Elle leur aurait été d'un grand secours… Mais ce qui l'inquiétait plus était le comportement d'Aang ; il était tout de suite partis à la poursuite de Mai et Iroh à la place d'aider Katara. En soit il avait raison mais une telle preuve de rancœur n'était pas habituel chez l'Avatar…

_- Katara disait vraie…_

Une troisième explosion retentit et Aang découpa les troncs projetés contre lui avec sa maîtrise du vent. Ces explosions l'empêchaient de trop s'approcher d'Iroh et Mai, cependant il devait trouver un moyen de le faire.

_- Comment ça ?_ répondit-il à Zuko

Zuko hésita un moment, il y avait eue tellement de rumeur de liaison entre lui et la maître de l'eau. Certaines jeunes femmes avaient même écrit des histoires romançant leur soi-disant liaison…

_- Katara m'a souvent écrit à propos de toi et de votre couple…_

Aang ne répondit pas.

_- Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas… Mais tu devrais faire plus attention ! Même moi je ne te reconnais pas !_

Aang tourna la tête et regarda Zuko d'un air sévère.

_- Tu as raison… Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !_

Zuko en était maintenant sûre, Aang avait vraiment mal tourné. Il espérait que la fin de cette histoire mettrait aussi fin à son mauvais coté. De nouveau lorsque les deux compères s'étaient un peu plus rapprochés de leur cible, une explosion les remit un peu à l'écart. Aang commençait à bouillir. Sur un coup de tête, il joignit ses deux poings et se laissait tomber. Il ne lui fallu que peux de temps pour passer en mode Avatar.

D'un coup de pied puissant, il rebondit sur le sol et se projeta contre ses deux adversaires. Mai, d'un geste ample du bras, découpât deux immenses troncs d'arbre et les propulsa en maîtrisant l'air sur Aang. Celui-ci recroquevilla ces jambes pour que le premier tronc passe sous lui. Arriver à la moitié de sa longueur, il déplia ces jambes et ce mit à courir dessus. Utilisant la vitesse en plus, il se projeta sur le deuxième tronc et répéta la stratégie.

_- Es'nok Sith'ari !_

Les paroles que crièrent Mai eurent l'effet de faire frissonner entièrement Zuko. Ces paroles à moitié parlés et criées le figèrent quasi sur place. Il loupa sa réception sur une branche, la reprit au niveau du ventre et heurta violement le tronc. Inconscient, il chuta le long de l'arbre.

Aang regarda rapidement par-dessus son épaule et vit le corps de Zuko chuter tout en percutant plusieurs branches. Le seigneur du feu avait quelques chances infimes d'en sortir.

_- Il a toujours été chanceux…_

Aang détourna la tête et continua sa traque.

//

Mai n'en croyait pas ces yeux ; Aang était devenu une espèce de petit… Elle se retint de dire le mot.

_- Dit aurevoir à ton amour, princesse !_

Cette voix féminine si mesquine et mauvaise n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des petites remarques agaçantes et surtout violente. Elle n'y allait pas de main morte et savait la torturée comme il se fallait. Quand était-ce pour Iroh ? Sûrement qu'il se débrouillait mieux qu'elle…

* * *

**Bassin d'Aliec, Île Kyoshi, Nation de la terre.**

Suki était dégoûtée à la vue de Shoj. Comment n'avait-elle pas vu son jeu ? Comment ne s'en était-elle pas aperçue ? L'Antivatar se redressa complètement et fit craquer son dos. D'un seul coup d'œil la guerrière Kyushi vit la peau blanche-grise remplie de craquelure de Shoj.

_- Je ne pensais pas avoir l'honneur de te croiser un jour… Ton arrivée sur terre est… Spécial… Je m'attendais à pire…_

Shoj regarda la guerrière d'un air mauvais mais fini par sourire.

_- Je sais… Mais tu n'as pas encore tout vu ! Mon piège est infaillible !_

Suki s'approcha de lui, elle savait que rien ne pouvait réellement lui arriver et l'Antivatar l'avait toujours intéressée… Elle s'approcha de lui et caressa tout son corps du bout du doigt. Il ne faisait rien, ne réagissait pas. Elle s'arrêta un instant dans le dos de l'Antivatar, le doigt dans une de ses grandes cicatrices.

_- C'est bien toi… Pas d'erreur possible…_

Shoj se retourna, prit la main de Suki et approcha la jeune femme près de lui, elle se laissa faire et il la prit délicatement dans ses bras.

_- Tu t'y connais bien… Descendante de l'Avatar Kyoshi…_

Suki fit s'approcher ses lèvres de celles de Shoj.

* * *

_NA :_

_Voilà… Je suis en vacance pour deux semaine donc j'vais carburer (du moins pour ma fanfic sur NANA)._

_Enjoy \o/_

_ Nefer chan : Merci pour tes reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! En plus elle m'aide beaucoup ! (Tu veux pas m'épouser ? ^^)_

_J'espère que tu apprécies toujours autant =)_


	7. Chapitre 7, L'union impossible

_Comme toujours, les droits de la licence dont s'inspirent cette histoire ainsi que les clins d'œil reviennent à qui de droit._

_

* * *

  
_

**Encyclopédie du Yin **

**Livre 2** : Virus

**Chapitre 7 : **L'union impossible

**Dojo Dono, Île Kyoshi.**

La jeune Suki laissa tombée son épée en bois sur les petits tatamis du Dojo, tout cela ne l'amusait plus, pourquoi devait-elle continuer à s'entraîner avec les débutantes alors qu'elle se débrouillait mieux qu'une avancée… Son maître, le maître Takkon, s'approcha d'elle avec ce regard furieux qui lui était propre.

_- Suki… Ramasse ton épée et retourne t'entraîner avec les autres !_

La jeune fille dévisagea son maître d'un air féroce, elle était décidée et effrontée à la fois. Une vraie tornade lorsque quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, seul son maître se dressait constamment contre elle l'empêchant d'aller trop loin. Le combat de regard dura une bonne minute avant que la jeune guerrière ne retourne terrasser une à une ses collègues.

Suki était de loin la meilleure guerrière Kyoshi que le vieux maître ait eu la chance de voir, elle avait la vitesse, l'habilité et le charme de l'Avatar Kyoshi elle-même. Tout dans ces mouvements était gracieux et chaque coup porté était précis et dangereux.

//

Le vieux maître attendit que toute ses élèves soit partie pour enfin savourer la quiétude d'un dojo silencieux. Bien qu'il ait la patience en toute chose, il appréciait tout de même de se retrouver seul et de savourer la paix. Une paix qui fut rapidement interrompue par la petite Suki.

_- Que veux-tu Suki ? Tu devrais rentrer…_

La petite guerrière regarda le vieux maître, il put lire dans ses yeux un désir de se confesser et de parler, visiblement quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout en comprenant le message que lui envoyait le regarde de Suki, il s'assit gentiment dans l'herbe et la jeune guerrière en fit de même.

_- Parle Suki, je t'écoute…_

La petite hésita un instant tout en se mordillant le bout de l'index d'une de ses mains, c'était une des mauvaises manie de l'adolescente qu'elle était. Voyant cela, le vieux maître comprit qu'il devait débuter la discussion pour qu'ensuite elle s'ouvre à lui.

_- Tu as encore faire un de ces cauchemars ?_

La petite fille acquiesça en hochant rapidement la tête. Après un instant, elle prit la parole naturellement.

_- J'ai encore rêvé de cet homme… Sa peau blanche craquelée, son sourire mauvais… Il me glaçait le sang et me…_

_- Et t'attirais en même temps_…

L'adolescente fut surprise que le vieux maître finisse sa phrase aussi parfaitement. Lisait-il dans les pensées ? Celui-ci regarda Suki d'un air assez triste.

_- Bien… Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi d'entendre la vérité… Tu es en âge maintenant._

La jeune adolescente ne comprit pas tout de suite et suivit simplement le maître qui se dirigeait vers l'autel dédié à l'Avatar Kyoshi. Il allait non pas vers l'immense statue au milieu du village, mais vers le monument qui jugeait l'océan du côté est du Dojo.

Après une bonne heure de marche, le maître et sa jeune élève arrivèrent au sommet d'une petite colline, la vue d'ici était incroyablement belle. Le soleil se couchait au loin et donnait à l'océan un beau reflet rosé. Le maître fixa une sorte de tas de pierre qui avait été érigé en l'honneur de l'Avatar Kyoshi.

_- Ce monument était très important pour l'Avatar, il était le premier fondé en sa mémoire…_

_- Qui l'a fait ? _

_- Un être d'exception, un être qu'elle aimait…_

La jeune guerrière s'approcha du mémorial et le toucha de sa main.

_- C'est son mari qui lui a fait cela ? Je n'ai jamais entendu dire qu'elle était mariée…_

_- C'est juste, elle n'a jamais été mariée car l'homme qu'elle aimait ne pouvait pas la rejoindre._

_- C'est triste… J'espère ne jamais devoir vivre cela un jour…_

Elle se retourna et regarda l'océan.

_- Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que cela à voir avec mes cauchemars…_

Rien que de se souvenir du dernier en date ne fit frissonner Suki de tout son long. Le vieux maître s'assit de nouveau à terre et attendit que Suki fasse de même.

_- Ouvre bien tes oreilles, je vais te raconter l'histoire de l'Avatar Kyoshi et de son union impossible._

//

Le vent fit de nouveau se soulever les cheveux bruns de l'Avatar Kyoshi. Assise à une table sur une simple chaise en osier, elle tentait désespérément de s'occuper l'esprit. Depuis sa dernière altercation, elle n'avait plus eue de réel travail en tant qu'Avatar et le temps commençait à devenir long. Elle s'était essayée à plusieurs tâches différentes sans réel succès et seul l'écriture semblait être l'activité qu'elle réussissait le mieux. Cependant, et après avoir écrit trois jours durant, elle ne trouvait plus l'inspiration. Elle rejetait toute idée et n'avait que des bribes d'histoire dans sa tête.

Elle laissa sa plume sur la table et se leva, son premier réflexe fut de faire craquer quelques-uns de ses os en s'étirant délicatement. Elle regarda le ciel, il allait faire bientôt nuit et il allait venir. Un petit sourire apparu sur le visage fatigué de la guerrière. Tout en baillant, elle rentra chez elle pour s'habiller. Ce soir était un grand soir pour elle et elle se devait d'être belle pour l'arrivée de son amant. Elle enfila donc son plus beau kimono et tressa ses cheveux d'une façon gracieuse. Une fois prête, elle s'assit au milieu de sa chambre et joignit ses deux poings l'un vers l'autre.

_- Tu es si belle quand tu médites…_

Kyoshi fit un petit sourire, ouvrit un œil et regarda l'être qui se dressait devant elle.

_- Et toi tu es tellement beau quand tu arrives à l'improviste mon cher Roka._

Terminant sa méditation, elle se leva et embrassa fougueusement l'homme. Celui-ci lui rendit son baiser tout en la serrant dans ses bras dans une étreinte passionnée.

//

Après voir partagé un souper copieux et plusieurs rires, le petit couple s'était retrouvé dehors sur une colline qui faisait face à l'océan. Roka était assis parterre et Kyoshi était couchée à ses côtés, sa tête placée sur ces genoux. Il s'amusait avec quelques-unes des mèches rebelles de Kyoshi ce qui avait le don de l'apaisée.

_- Kyoshi…_

La jeune femme ne répondit qu'à un petit son de ses lèvres pincées, visiblement elle ne voulait pas parler et juste profiter de l'instant présent.

_- Je… Je ne viendrais plus…_

D'un geste rapide, elle avait redressée la tête et regardait le jeune homme.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je peux te faire venir quand tu le veux… Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?_

_- Parce-que ce n'est pas comme ça que ça doit se passer… Nous allons à l'encontre des lois régies pour les Avatars… Ont ne devraient pas se voir…_

Kyoshi regarda Roka d'un air furieux.

_- Et qui te dit que ces règles doivent être suivies ? Voyons ! Nous sommes heureux tout les deux… Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien nous arriver ?_

Roka baissa la tête, elle avait trop la fâcheuse habitude d'oublier ce détails cruciales.

_- Je suis l'Antivatar, Kyoshi… Ce n'est pas rien… Chaque jour je bouillonne d'envie de sortir de ma cage et de venir sur terre… Mais cette venue n'est pas pour toi…_

L'Avatar regarda l'Antivatar droit dans les yeux, elle essaya de partager un baiser avec lui mais celui-ci la repoussa gentiment.

_- Non… Comprends-moi… Commença-t-il._

_- Non ! Toi comprends moi !_

Kyoshi se leva.

_- Tu ne sais pas combien c'est dur d'être l'Avatar sur cette terre ! Les humains sont lunatiques à souhait et demande de l'aide pour un rien ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de vivre ici !_

_- Et toi tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être emprisonné à vie !_

Roka avait coupé Kyoshi avec une force et une haine sans pareil.

_- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de vouloir détruire cette maudite planète ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de vivre avec le fardeau qu'est ce statut d'Antivatar ! Je n'ai droit à rien ! Les dieux m'ont tout retirés !_

Kyoshi se calma aussitôt, elle se rapprocha de Roka et se cala dans ses bras.

_- Non… C'est faux… Tu m'as moi…_

Roka caressa les cheveux de Kyoshi, une larme coula alors de sa joue et tomba droit dans l'œil de l'Avatar qui se recula gentiment pour enlever cette goutte d'un frottement de la main.

_- Je suis désolé mais je dois y aller… Malgré la barrière mentale que tu as placée en moi je ne peux pas retenir mes instincts et si je reste trop ici je deviendrais à cent pourcents l'Antivatar… _

Kyoshi essaya de le rassurer et de se rassurer elle-même en même temps.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas… Je suis une des plus puissantes Avatar, la preuve j'ai ouvert ta prison, ait placé un barrage mentale en toi et t'es fait venir ici un an durant… Rien ne m'est impossible…_

Roka eu un sourire, elle et son interminable optimisme… Cela allait lui manquer…

_- Je ne veux pas… Imagine qu'une fois… Qu'une seule fois je réussis à devenir l'Antivatar… Alors tu devras me combattre… Te sens-tu la force d'arrêter de m'aimer pour devoir m'arrêter… Voir me tuer…_

Roka avait raison elle Kyoshi le savait. Mais son amour et son manque d'attache la forçait à toujours espérer qu'il changerait et qu'il n'était pas comme tous ces prédécesseurs… Cependant l'image d'elle arrêtant de l'aimer et essayant de le tuer lui fut insoutenable.

_- Tu as raison… Pour le bien de tous tu dois retourner ton ta prison…_

Plusieurs larmes commencèrent à rouler le long de ses joues, elle était sur le point de perdre la seule personne à qui elle tenait. Elle baissa la tête, pleurant et vint se morfondre une dernière fois dans les bras de Roka.

_- Tu… Tu sais… Ce que je t'ai dit la première fois qu'on s'est vu… Ben je ne le pense plus maintenant ! Malgré que tu sois l'Antivatar, tu es un homme bien Roka… Je t'aime ! Ne l'oublie jamais !_

Elle sentit plusieurs larmes lui tomber sur le visage, en levant la tête elle vie Roka pleurer à son tour de petites larmes.

_- Jamais je ne t'oublierais Kyoshi… Tous mes descendants se rappelleront de toi et de ton amour… Maintenant va, trouve toi un mari et ait des enfants…_

Roka commença peu à peu à disparaître aux yeux de Kyoshi. Celle-ci essaya de le rattraper mais n'y arriva pas.

_- Roka ! Roka ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime !_

La seule réponse qu'elle eue fut le vent qui amena le dernier murmure de l'Antivatar.

_- Moi aussi je t'aime… Kyoshi…_

//

Suki regarda le vieux maître, elle ne comprenait toujours pas en quoi cette belle et triste histoire avait en commun avec ses cauchemars froids et horrible.

_- Et qu'a fait l'Avatar Kyoshi ensuite ?_

Le vieux maître regarda l'édifice.

_- Elle créa ce monticule de pierre… Bien qu'il n'ait pas l'air incroyable, il à été fait avec tout la tristesse et l'amour de l'Avatar Kyoshi._

Suki regarda encore une fois l'édifice, elle s'imagina Kyoshi utilisant sa maîtrise de la terre pour créer ce petit monument, elle imagina le visage de l'Avatar avec une expression mélangeant amour, tristesse et nostalgie.

_- Elle jura sur cette édifice avoir une descendance mais ne pas se marier pour rester fidèle à Roka. Elle tenue parole._

Suki fut étonnée.

_- Elle a donc eue une descendance ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'en a jamais entendu parler ?_

Le vieux maître fit un sourire.

_- Imagine que tu sois le descendant direct de l'Avatar Kyoshi… Comme tu n'as pas le titre d'Avatar, tu n'as pas les pouvoirs de celui-ci… Non ?_

Suki acquiesça.

_- Maintenant imagine toi avoir cette étiquette de : Descendante de l'Avatar Kyoshi. D'après toi, comment les gens réagiront envers toi ? Ils te demanderont conseil, te jugeront et autres alors que tu n'as pas l'étoffe d'un Avatar… Imagine comme tout cela serait dure…_

Suki acquiesça aussi se mettant difficilement dans la peau du personnage. Après un moment de réflexion, Suki questionna de nouveau le vieux maître.

_- Comment sait-on qu'on est la descendante de Kyoshi ?_

_- Pourquoi ? Veux-tu savoir qui des tes amies est la descendante de l'Avatar ?_

Suki acquiesça.

_- Mais promis, je ne dirai rien, je garderai cela pour moi !_

Le vieux maître fit de nouveau un sourire.

_- Seul trois preuves peuvent montrer qui est la descendante de l'Avatar Kyoshi : La première preuve est la couleur des yeux. Après que les larmes de l'Antivatar eurent coulés sur les yeux de celle-ci, ceux-ci changèrent de couleur et devinrent vert-gris. Au fil des générations, cela donna une couleur unique : bleu-vert._

Suki respira de nouveau, elle avait les yeux vert mais pas bleu-vert.

_- La seconde preuve visible est très simple : La personne à un sens du leadership, du dévouement pour les autres et une patience à toute épreuve._

De nouveau Suki respira, ce n'était pas elle. Elle faisait le tri dans ses amies et trois semblaient ressortirent du lot.

_- La dernière est, malheureusement, impossible à voir car il faudrait qu'un Antivatar soit là…_

La jeune fille fit un sourire au vieux maître. Celui-ci le lui rendit.

Dès lors, la jeune Kyoshi fit très attention avec ces camarades, elle ne devint plus agressives et impulsives et fit attention à chacune. Pourquoi avait-elle autant changée ? Simplement car elle voulait être l'amie de la descendante de Kyoshi et non son ennemie. Ne sachant pas réellement qui était la descendante, elle avait décidée d'être sympathique avec tout le monde.

Et cela même après avoir remarquée, un matin, qu'elle avait les yeux bleu-vert.

* * *

_NA : Un petit chapitre totalement focalisé sur Suki. Ce chapitre amène pas mal niveau histoire… Du moins si on arrive faire des liaisons entre tout =)_

_Encore un grand merci à tous pour vos visites, votre soutien et un immense bisou et merci à Nefer pour ces reviews =)_

_Donc oui épouse-moi ^^ Je n'ai pas peur de toi petite vampire ^^ C'est plutôt à toi d'avoir peur de moi mdr._

_Allez… _

_Enjoy \o/_


	8. Chapitre 8, Cercle d'Antivatar

_Comme toujours, les droits de la licence dont s'inspirent cette histoire ainsi que les clins d'œil reviennent à qui de droit._

_

* * *

  
_

**Encyclopédie du Yin **

**Livre 2** : Virus

**Chapitre 8 : **Cercle d'Antivatar

**Forêt d'Andruil, terre de la nation du feu.**

Iroh avait maintenant les mains bloqué par des sortes de bracelets de terre sortant du sol. Aang, en mode Avatar, avait rapidement rattrapé le vieil homme possédé par un Antivatar et l'avait cloué au sol. L'Avatar devait maintenant jugé du sort de cet être. Il se trouvait, de nouveau, devant un choix crucial car il savait que l'esprit d'Iroh était toujours dans ce corps, mais d'un autre côté il ne pouvait laisser partir l'Antivatar. Bien que l'esprit de l'Antivatar dans le corps d'Iroh soit moins puissant que Shoj, la course poursuite de cet être avait eu pour effet de montrer à Aang l'étendu des pouvoirs d'un semi Antivatar.

Debout devant le corps agenouillé, Aang jugeait chaque option qui lui venait à la tête. Tout se mélangeait ; sur un premier choix impulsif, il allait le tuer directement mais sentant que ce sentiment n'était pas réellement de lui, il s'était calmé et avait commencé à réfléchir.

_- Tue-le !_

Aang leva les yeux et vis l'Avatar Saji debout derrière Iroh.

_- Non… Il doit y avoir un autre moyen… Tout comme pour le seigneur Osaï !_

_- Non ! Il n'y en a aucun ! Les Antivatars sont mauvais et perfides ! Ils tueront tous ceux que tu aimes ! _

Aang regarda Saji, perplexe.

_- Comment cela serai-ce possible ? Ne m'avez-vous pas dit que les Antivatars étaient inconnus de tous et étaient enfermés dans leur prison ?_

Saji se tût. Pensif… Ce fut alors l'Antivatar lui-même qui prit la parole.

_- Avatar Saji… Comme cela me fait plaisir de vous voir ! _

Le regard d'Iroh se posa alors sur Aang.

_- Tu as comme conseiller l'Avatar le plus faible qu'il à été donné de voir._

_- Tais-toi ! Je n'étais pas faible !_

Iroh fit un sourire mesquin.

_- Alors explique-moi comment ta femme et tes deux filles sont mortes…_

Aang vit Saji qui essaya de frapper violemment Iroh, son bras passa à travers le corps de celui-ci qui ne sentit rien. L'Antivatar reprit.

_- Cher Avatar Aang… Je vais te dire ce que l'Avatar Saji à oublier de t'expliquer à notre propos._

_- Ne l'écoute pas Aang ! Il va essayer de te piéger et de te mettre dans le doute pour s'échapper !_

Aang regarda Iroh puis Saji, qui avait raison ? Il réfléchit un instant… Il est vrai que les Antivatars n'étaient pas digne de confiance mais savoir le point de vue de l'autre camp l'intriguait beaucoup.

_- Bien Antivatar… Je t'écoute…_

Iroh fit un petit signe désabusé.

_- Voyez… Je suis quelques peux… Emprisonné pour pouvoir faire une démonstration comme il se doit…_

Aang hésita… Puis libéra l'Antivatar de sa prison tout en restant sur ses gardes. Celui-ci posa les mains à terre et le symbole du Yin-Yang apparu. Un personnage se trouvant dans chaque partie.

_- Il vous a sûrement expliqué tout ce tintamarre sur l'équilibre et tout… Mais vous a-t-il dit qu'en fait nous ne sommes pas réellement enfermés dans cette prison des esprits ?_

Aang fut surpris.

_- Continuez…_

Iroh fit un sourire.

_- En âme et en corps nous ne pouvons pas sortir de cette prison à moins qu'un Avatar nous ouvre un passage ou que la prison se brise. La prison s'est brisée pour que l'Antivatar Shoj puisse s'enfuir… Mais il est déjà arrivé que des Avatars eux-mêmes nous ouvrent un passage… Biensûr ils prenaient la peine de nous emprisonné mentalement… Donc notre venue sur terre n'était pas si fracassante que cela…_

_- Quel Avatar à fait cela ?_

L'avatar Kyoshi ainsi qu'une autre femme et un autre homme apparurent devant Aang. L'Antivatar reprit.

_- Pour que la balance soit équitable, notre esprit peut venir communiquer avec le votre… Du moins si l'Antivatar sait si prendre… Shoj ne le savait pas donc il ne t'a jamais contacté… La seule manière qu'il avait de prendre contact avec toi était lorsque tu rêvais… Tu as sûrement dût faire des rêves étranges, non ?_

Aang acquiesça. C'était donc lui l'homme tout sombre qui se tenait sur les toits de Ba Sing Se dans un de ses rêves ?

_- Certains Antivatars réussissaient même prendre place dans l'esprit de l'Avatar… Ce fut le cas pour Saji. Saji étant plus fort au combat physique qu'au combat mental, l'Antivatar que je suis à facilement put venir le titiller de temps à autre…_

Aang regarda Saji qui baissa la tête.

_- Ainsi je venais lui parler… J'avoue que je n'ai pas tout le temps été gentil… Et c'est cela qui à dût créer cette haine qu'il a envers les Antivatars… A force de m'entendre, il s'est crut fou et d'un un excès de violence, il a tué sa famille…_

Saji ne put rien dire et Aang ressentit au fond de lui que tout cela était réel. Cela ne l'aidait pas du toute dans son choix vis-à-vis de l'Antivatar… Il leva les yeux et vit alors que ces mains étaient bloquées elles-aussi. L'Antivatar avait profité du petit moment de réflexion d'Aang pour le faire prisonnier comme il lui avait fait précédemment.

_- Je savais que je n'aurais pas dût te faire confiance Antivatar ! Mais sache que même si cette fois tu arriveras à t'enfuir, je te poursuivrais toujours !_

Iroh fit un sourire à Aang.

_- Qui te dit que je vais m'enfuir ?_

Il s'approcha alors de l'Avatar, appliqua un doigt sur le front de celui-ci et ouvrit la bouche. Sans le vouloir, la bouche d'Aang fit pareil et il sentit quelque chose en lui ressortir… Comme s'il cette chose était aspirée.

* * *

**Grotte de l'Antivatar, Près d'Omaresh.**

Azula replaça ses lèvres sur celles de Shoj et insuffla du mieux qu'elle put de l'air dans les poumons du garçon. Elle se releva, plaça deux mains sur le torse de celui-ci et commença à donner quelques impulsions.

_- Allez… Shoj… Ne me quitte pas maintenant ! Allez !_

Elle répéta alors ces gestes deux fois avant que Shoj se mette à tousser. Elle l'aide à relever son torse et le fit respirer normalement. Lorsqu'il reprit des couleurs, elle dût redevenir l'Azula froide et méchante qu'elle était.

_- Ne t'avise pas de mourir avant d'avoir fini ton travail !_

Shoj acquiesça douloureusement et ramena ses deux poings l'un vers l'autre. Azula ne le vit pas tout de suite sinon elle l'aurait immédiatement interrompu. Mais lorsqu'elle regarda de nouveau Shoj, elle vit qu'il était déjà reparti dans ces endroits où elle ne pouvait pas venir le voir.

La princesse du feu lâcha un petit soupir, il en faisait trop et quelque chose en elle lui disait qu'il allait bientôt y laisser sa vie s'il continuait. Elle retourna s'asseoir sur son siège de pierre froid et veilla sur Shoj.

Après un instant, un bruit de pierre se fit entendre, elle se leva et se retourna pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Le corps de Sokka ainsi que de Bumi venait d'ouvrir un passage dans le monticule de pierre qui servait de porte à cette grotte. Les deux corps s'avancèrent gentiment et firent une révérence majestueuse devant la princesse. Azula se sentit bizarre… Ces ennemis lui faisaient la révérence…

_- Nous voici… Antivatar Uni et Antivatar Osaï pour vous servir._

Azula regarda le deuxième Antivatar.

_- Osaï ? Mais…_

_- Osaï était un prénom très répandu avant… Je n'ai rien à voir avec votre père, ne vous inquiétez pas._

Azula fit un petit sourire. Les deux Antivatars virent alors Shoj et s'approchèrent de lui.

_- Incroyable… Shoj a fait un boulot de titan et est encore en train de travailler… Il est plus puissant que je ne l'imaginais_…

L'autre Antivatar acquiesça. Ils s'assirent tout deux, joignirent leurs poing puis une fois entré en mode Antivatar, ils appliquèrent chacune une main sur Shoj et une main sur l'autre formant ainsi un cercle.

* * *

**Bassin d'Aliec, Île Kyoshi, Nation de la terre.**

Suki regarda Shoj droit dans les yeux, elle était inquiète ; il s'était effondré à terre puis s'était relevé. Elle savait que tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle ne venait pas réellement d'elle. Descendante de Kyoshi elle-même, son amour pour l'Antivatar Roka l'affectait grandement. Ce n'aurait pas été le cas si Kyoshi avait été une simple femme, mais le fait qu'elle ait été un Avatar avait de grande répercussion.

_- Depuis combien de temps me gardes-tu dans ce doux cocon ?_

Shoj regarda un instant la femme et fit une petite grimace. Depuis un an et demi… Je t'ais fait croire que tu avais un enfant… Suki ne réagit pas.

_- Et pour Sokka ? _

_- Je le plongeais aussi dans une illusion quand il venait te rejoindre…_

Shoj baissa la tête. Tout cela était démentiel, pourquoi était-il autant attaché à elle ? Suki s'avança vers elle et lui releva le visage avec un petit sourire.

_- N'en parlons plus… Maintenant que nous sommes réunis pour la vie, tout m'est égal tant que toi tu es là._

Était-ce Kyoshi qui parlait ou elle ? Elle ne le savait pas, tout cela était si… Naturel pour elle.

Shoj fit un petit sourire.

_- Je vais te libérer de ton illusion, retrouve moi à Omaresh._

Suki acquiesça. Shoj disparut presque aussitôt et elle se retrouva assise dans une chaise à bascule, contemplant le magnifique paysage. En deux temps trois mouvement elle avait fait ses bagages et étaient partie pour Omaresh.

* * *

**Île de Santo, Océan entre les terres du feu et de la nation de la terre**

Toph n'en croyait pas ses yeux… Du moins ses pieds.

_- Une villa ? Nos kidnappeurs nous ont amenés dans une villa ? C'est quoi cette connerie ?_

Elle marchait dans la villa de part et d'autre. Plusieurs endroits étaient faits uniquement de pierre, en réalité peu d'endroit était fait de bois. Elle chercha quelqu'un dans toute la villa, elle le fit juste après avoir emprisonné Leï dans un monticule de terre à l'entrée.

Elle fit le tour du propriétaire rapidement et ressortit pour parler à Leï.

_- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!_

Le garçon regarda autour de lui, il était autant largué que Toph.

_- Je n'en sais strictement rien… La caisse s'est remplie d'eau un petit peu puis après un instant plus rien… Et paf on est dans une villa magnifique…_

Toph ragea. Qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait dire ? Ca n'avait aucun sens.

Elle réfléchit un instant, cette histoire d'eau ne voulait rien dire ; pourquoi avoir essayé de les noyer et tout à coup de les mettre dans une villa. L'esprit de la maître de la terre s'emballait, en réalité durant tout le voyage elle s'était mentalement préparée à rencontrer Shoj. Après un instant de réflexion, elle décida de visiter l'endroit, elle devait être sûre d'une chose.

Elle fit apparaître un monticule de terre, se plaça dessus et se dirigea à grande vitesse contre un point aléatoire dans son esprit. Le voyage ne dura pas longtemps.

_- J'en étais sûre… Ils n'ont pas essayé de nous couler… Ils nous ont transportés jusqu'à une île !_

Elle poussa un soupire puis mis un pied à terre. A ce moment précis, elle ressentit quelque chose d'étrange dans la terre. Elle se retourna et vit que cette chose étrange sous la terre se trouvait à bien un kilomètre d'elle du côté de la villa.

Elle remonta sur son monticule de terre et se dirigea à cet endroit. Une fois arrivée sur place, elle posa pieds à terre et frappa plusieurs fois.

_- Des lettres ?_

Plusieurs lettres étaient gravées sous la terre. Toph frappa plusieurs fois à plusieurs endroits reconstituant peu à peu le long message. Plus elle recréait le message, plus son cœur se serrait.

_"Toph,_

_Désolé de ne pas être un humain normal et désolé du mal que j'ai commis autour de moi, sache que je ne voulais pas te blesser et que je te porte toujours dans mon cœur._

_Si tu découvres ce message, c'est que mes gardes ont suivis mes ordres. Tu dois te demander pourquoi tu es sur cette île dans une si luxuriante villa. Si tu y es, c'est car je veux que tu survives à ce qu'il va se passer._

_Quatre corps habités par des Antivatars vont me rejoindre et alors tout commencera sérieusement._

_Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, c'est pourquoi je t'ai isolée… Biensûr tu peux toujours t'enfuir en utilisant les la terre des fonds marins comme pont… Je te laisse libre de tes choix mais sache, Toph, que je t'aime toujours._

_Shoj"_

Toph ne savait plus quoi pensée et s'effondra à terre, en larme.

* * *

_NA :_

_Et voilà on continue tant bien que mal ^^'_

_En grand merci à tout ceux qui lisent mes histoires et qui semblent appréciés celle-ci, ca me fait super plaisir d'avoir plein de hits et plein de visiteurs ! (D'ailleurs je salue les visiteurs Russe (3), Martiniquais, Guadeloupéen, etc…)_

_Merci de continuer à me soutenir par vos visites ou vos Reviews._

_Encore un gros merci à Nefer Chan et son soutien, ca me fait super plaisir._

_ Nefer : J'ai répondu à pas mal de tes questions. Aussi j'apporte un petit plus par rapport au maître homme de Suki. _

_Pour moi, j'ai toujours vu l'enseignement de l'art guerrier Kyoshi en différent module (comme à l'école quoi). Des modules d'habillement, de combats au corps-à-corps, de combats à distance, de zen attitude, de leadership, etc… Biensûr l'art de ce combat est enseignée qu'aux femmes, mais pour moi certains modules sont enseignés par des hommes…_

_Je ne remets pas en cause tout ce qui à été dit sur les guerrières Kyoshi, loin de là. C'est juste que je pense que malgré que cet art ne soit enseigné qu'aux femmes, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il est forcément enseigné que par des femmes._

_Voila =)_

_Enjoy \o/_


	9. Chapitre 9, Kumi

_Comme toujours, les droits de la licence dont s'inspirent cette histoire ainsi que les clins d'œil reviennent à qui de droit._

_

* * *

  
_

**Encyclopédie du Yin **

**Livre 2** : Virus

**Chapitre 9 : **Kumi

**Île de Santo, Océan entre les terres du feu et de la nation de la terre, quelques années auparavant.**

Azula regarda une nouvelle fois ce que faisait Shoj, ça en devenait presque une obsession ; depuis qu'il avait reprit ses esprits, elle ne pouvait s'empêchée de vérifier constamment ce qu'il faisait. Bien qu'elle essayait d'être la plus froide possible avec lui pour, dans un premier temps, lui montrer qui était le maître. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'extasier devant ces "exploits" comme une mère devant son enfant.

C'était encore la belle saison ; le soleil était radieux, la chaleur adéquate et seul une petite tâche venait enlaidir ce magnifique tableau : le gaang. Rechercher depuis maintenant un an, Azula et Shoj vivaient, moins qu'au début de leur cavale, dans la crainte d'être subitement surpris par un des membres de la troupe à Aang.

Azula regarda le ciel bleu un instant et pensa à ce qu'il se passerait si le gaang venait à découvrir leurs cachette et à les emprisonnés… Non… Elle secoua la tête comme pour chassée cette idée.

_- Cela signerait la fin de Kami…_

Shoj était à présente près d'elle et semblait avoir entendu ce qu'elle venait de murmurée. Avait-il une acuité auditive supérieure ou était-ce une idée qu'elle se faisait ? Il lui semblait qu'il entendait tout ce qu'elle murmurait, pire ; tout ce qu'elle pensait.

Shoj lui fit un petit sourire amical et entra dans la petite villa, sûrement pour se changer. Tout les jours à midi il partait faire ses exercices physiques puis revenait dégoulinant de sueur. Ces exercices étaient spectaculaire à regarder ; des jets de flammes, des monticules de pierres créer en une seconde et éclaté, des arbres tranchés avec de l'air ou des dragons fais d'eau jaillissant d'une simple source d'eau qui semblait, au départ, ne contenir qu'un tout petit peu d'eau.

C'est ce qui impressionnait tant Azula : avoir un être comme l'Avatar proche d'elle et partageant ses desseins.

_- Tu veux me reparler de Kami ?_

Shoj interrompit la petite rêverie dans laquelle Azula s'était rapidement glissée. Elle le regarda ou plutôt le déshabilla du regard, du moins ce qu'il restait à déshabillé. Après un instant à se délecter d'avoir un être si parfait à ses yeux rien que pour elle, elle se releva et entra dans la salle principale de la petite villa.

Après avoir fait quelques mètres, elle arriva proche d'une grande table ronde, sur celle-ci était posée plusieurs documents, manuscrits et livres. Mais surtout, il y était posé une grande carte des différents royaumes. Elle dégagea les choses encombrant cette carte et la regarda gentiment. Shoj resta à ses côtés, concentré à écouter et bien enregistrer ce qu'elle allait dire.

_- Tu te rappelles de ce dont nous avons parlé la dernière fois ?_

Shoj prit une profonde inspiration et récita leur dernière discussion comme s'il récitait un poème appris par cœur.

_- La première phase du plan consiste à séparer l'Avatar de ces amis en créant plusieurs illusions sur ceux-ci ou en les brisants peu à peu._

L'Antivatar prit un dessin portrait de Suki et continua son récital.

_- Suki, guerrière Kyoshi détentrice des gênes de l'avatar Kyoshi, la plus facile à piéger. Il me suffira de jouer sur son amour actuel avec Sokka tout en incrustant peu à peu Roka. Elle suivra ou mourra._

Il posa délicatement le dessin ce qui eut le don d'énerver Azula. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il doive charmer cette femme qui était, à son goût, trop belle pour être réellement une guerrière. Shoj, faisant fis de la mini crise que piquait Azula dans son coin, pris un deuxième dessin, celui de Toph.

_- Pour celle-ci il n'y a pas encore de plan fait. L'option de la tuer est donc toujours en vigueur jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve quoi faire d'elle._

Il fit exprès d'omettre ce qu'il c'était passer entre elle et lui. Il savait que ça énervait Azula et surtout que ça le blessait lui. Il changea rapidement d'image et prit celle de Sokka.

_- Sokka, celui-ci ne recevra rien mais son corps sera utilisé comme porteur pour le cercle Antivatar. Il faudra lancer la capture de son corps lorsqu'il se trouva vers un autre corps porteur._

Azula acquiesça avec un hochement de tête et un petit "très bien" à peine murmuré. Shoj prit alors le dessin de Katara et eu un petit sourire, il prit en même temps le dessin d'Aang.

_- Katara sera détruite par Aang, de sûre. Je n'ai qu'à titiller celui-ci pour qu'il devienne fou. Je le sens d'ici._

Azula eue un petit sourire mesquin, elle se rappela les quelques nuits agitées qu'avait eu son père après la première attaque avortée. Elle se rappelait ce qu'Aang avait subir à son cher père et se délectait de ce qu'il allait arriver à ce maudit Avatar et sa cruche de copine.

Ensuite il prit trois autres dessins, respectivement ceux d'Iroh, Bumi, Mai et Zuko.

_- Pour Zuko, il suffit de lui retirer ces amis et son amour. Justement, Mai, Iroh et Bumi serviront de porteur pour le cercle Antivatar._

Il reposa les dessins et regarda avec Azula comme pour savoir s'il avait bien résumé le tout. Celle-ci le regarda et l'embrassa délicatement en signe de bonheur. Il fut heureux, il ne l'avait pas déçu.

Après l'avoir embrassé et gardée ses lèvres sur les siennes un instant, elle poussa les dessins pour que la carte du monde soit totalement visible.

_- Bien, parle-moi de la phase 2._

Shoj acquiesça.

_- Une fois les alliés d'Aang amené à notre cause. Le cercle d'Antivatar devra se placer près Omashu pour ensuite lancé notre attaque. D'après mes capacités actuelles il me faudra pas mal de temps… Mais d'ici là j'ai le temps de m'améliorer ! Et je m'améliorerais !_

Il regarda Azula se voulant rassurant, elle ne devait pas avoir de doute sur sa capacité à tenir bon. Elle lui sourit puis d'un geste de la tête lui demanda de reprendre sa récitation, ce qu'il fit sur le champ.

_- Grâce à l'attaque du cercle, nous aurons une main mise sur le pays de la nation de la terre. Comme Bumi ne sera plus à sa tête, il sera facile de me propulser nouveau maître de cette nation. _

Il releva la tête et regarda Azula qui prit tout de suite la parole.

_- On en a déjà parlé mille fois ! Leurs esprits se refermeront si les gens me voient leur demander le trône ! Si c'est toi, illustre inconnu, la pilule passera mieux._

Shoj fit une petite grimace puis repris.

_- Bien sûr comme tous les esprits seront sous le contrôle du cercle Antivatar, on fera que les gens veuillent voter et que je passe les élections. Ainsi mon accession à la tête de la nation de la terre sera légitime et l'Avatar ne pourra rien contre ça._

Shoj regarda la carte un instant.

_- La première action sera de te prendre comme conseillère puis de renommer la nation de la terre en Nation Kami. Ainsi un sentiment national ressortira et la nation entière sera plus encline à suivre mes propos. Le but étant d'affaiblir leur esprits pour que tous m'obéissent au doigt et à l'œil._

Azula fit un sourire et prit Shoj dans ses bras par l'arrière. Elle le serra fortement contre elle. C'était si parfait.

_- Et ainsi nous réussiront où mon père à échouer : soumettre totalement le monde à notre volonté. La nation de la terre nous à posée problème auparavant pour la conquérir donc cette fois-ci c'est d'elle que tout commencera !_

Elle eue un petit sourire puis embrassa le dos de Shoj, celui-ci se retourna et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle ne put alors pas s'empêcher de l'attiré dans la pièce à coter pour des baisers plus intimes.

* * *

**Forêt d'Andruil, terre de la nation du feu, aujourd'hui.**

Aang resta un moment figé sur place ne pensant plus et ne voulant plus se débattre. Il reprenait ses forces. Ses mains étaient solidement ancrées dans la terre et l'Antivatar en face de lui semblait extraire une force spirituelle qui se trouvait en lui. Depuis combien de temps Aang résistait ? Il ne le savait plus réellement, plusieurs heures ? Un jour entier ? Plus ? Le temps semblait passer si rapidement ; Aang n'avait même pas remarqué que la nuit venait de tomber.

L'Antivatar s'arrêta d'essayer d'extraire la chose d'Aang, celui-ci remarqua, avec grand intérêt, que l'Antivatar semblait totalement essoufflé et fatigué, comme s'il venait de s'entraîner toute la journée à une cadence infernale. L'Antivatar fit un premier pas puis un deuxième avant de s'appuyer contre un arbre, le regard vide. Il toussa fortement plusieurs allant presque jusqu'à en vomir.

La pression sur les mains d'Aang sembla subitement disparaître et la terre si dur et compacte qui retenait les mains d'Aang se réduisit en un simple tas de poussière. Il se releva sans peine et s'approcha du corps d'Iroh prudemment. Il allait l'attaqué par derrière lorsque son opposant sombra à terre.

Aang ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, était-ce une nouvelle feinte de la part de l'Antivatar ?

Il approcha gentiment sa main du dos d'Iroh et le retourna. Celui-ci ne mis pas longtemps à ouvrir les yeux et regarda Aang qu'il attrapa d'un geste rapide pour le serrer dans ses bras.

_- Aang ! Enfin j'ai repris possession de mon corps !_

Aang était totalement perdu et abasourdi, que venait-il de se passer ? Où était l'Antivatar ? Était-ce bien Iroh ?

_- Où est passé l'Antivatar ?_

Iroh lâcha un soupir.

_- Ce mécréant à subitement disparu ! Subitement tout le corps s'est arrêté et une immense migraine la pris… Et puis plus rien… Je pouvais de nouveau guider mon corps…_

Aang crut sur le coup Iroh, le ton qu'il avait utilisé et les mots utilisés étaient ceux du vieil homme qu'il connaissait. Aang pesta aussi intérieurement, il aurait voulu affronter un de ces Antivatars.

Cependant, il aida le vieil oncle à se lever et se mit à marcher avec lui dans la direction où Zuko était tombé. Iroh avait de la peine à mettre de l'ordre dans ce qu'il devait dire. Il parlait de quelque chose puis, subitement, changeait directement de sujet et parlait d'autre chose.

_- Aussi il semblait que les deux Antivatars avaient rendez-vous quelque part, une grotte près d'Omaresh… C'est surprenant… Je pouvais savoir tout ce qu'il pensait et presque accéder à la mémoire de celui-ci… Quelle puissance… Quel pouvoir… Quel passé !_

Après avoir marché environ un bon kilomètre, Iroh et Aang croisèrent sur leur chemin Mai et Zuko. Même pour chose pour Mai qui semblait avoir repris la totale maîtrise de ses mouvements.

Celle-ci parla aussi de son expérience et surtout de ce qu'elle avait put tirée comme information dans la tête de l'Antivatar, tout corroborait et les deux Antivatars avaient rendez-vous au même endroit.

_- Au moins, maintenant on sait où se trouve Shoj. Plus vite on en finira avec lui, plus vite tout ceci s'arrêtera !_

Aang était maintenant plus déterminé que jamais, s'il y avait eu Appa sur place il aurait directement bondit sur son dos et serait partit pour la dite grotte. Mais quelque chose en lui le titillait, il semblait avoir oublié quelque chose.

_- Katara…_

_

* * *

  
_

**Bassin d'Aliec, Île Kyoshi, Nation de la terre.**

Suki déposa son sac à terre lourdement, d'une main elle s'agrippa la poitrine et plissa les yeux de douleur. Elle se pencha un peu en avant pour ensuite s'asseoir parterre. Quelque chose en elle venait de… "Mourir"… Comme si une partie d'elle venait de s'évaporer.

D'un éclair et rapidement, son esprit se focalisa sur Sokka. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu… Et que faisait-elle là ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle, vraisemblablement elle quittait le Bassin d'Aliec pour Omaresh, du moins c'est ce que les divers écriteaux montraient. Elle regarda un instant le panneau marquant "Omaresh". Quelque chose en elle lui disait qu'elle avait rendez-vous là-bas et qu'elle devait y aller…

Elle douta un instant, qui pourrait bien l'attendre à Omaresh ? Rapidement une réponse lui vint à l'esprit, une réponse logique : Sokka ! En effet, le guerrier ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il devait aller voir Bumi à Omaresh ?

Tout sourire et un peu moins larguée, la guerrière se releva, repris son sac et se remit en chemin d'un pas plus rapide qu'auparavant.

* * *

**Île de Santo, Océan entre les terres du feu et de la nation de la terre**

Toph fit un mouvement large du bras sur la droite puis le ramena en même temps qu'elle étendit une de ses jambes à terre. Bien que ces mouvements fussent ceux de la maîtrise de la terre, Leï ne voyait aucun bloc jaillir de la terre, rien… Le paysage restait le même.

Il regarda un instant la petite danse que faisait la maître de la terre. Il n'y comprenait rien… Lui qui était passé de statut d'allié à ennemi pour ce Shoj était maintenant confortablement logé dans une villa sur une île charmante aux cotés d'une maitre de la terre hystérique.

Du moins… S'il n'était pas piégé dans ce monticule, ce cadre était des plus idylliques ! Mais pourquoi les avoir amenés ici ? Il était totalement perdu et ne savait pas réellement quoi penser de tout ceci.

Après un instant, Toph sembla reculée comme si elle contemplait un chef-d'œuvre.

_- Alors… Enfin finie ? Tu vas me dégager de là ?_

Toph ne bougea pas, elle fit un mouvement du bras et le monticule qui retenait Leï emprisonné disparut dans le sol. Celui-ci se tortilla un peu pour faire craquer ses os et s'osa à s'approcher de Toph.

_- Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais avant ?_

Toph resta silencieuse un instant.

_- Je transmets simplement un message à quelqu'un… Tu ne peux pas comprendre…_

Leï n'en demanda pas plus, d'ailleurs la jeune maître de la terre était déjà partie dans la villa pour se désaltérer. Il est vrai que la nuit venait de tomber.

//

Toph lâcha subitement le verre en terre cuite qu'elle tenait. Celui-ci vint se briser en plusieurs gros morceaux sur le sol. Leï ne mis pas longtemps avant de se mettre à ramasser les bouts, maniaque qu'il est.

_- C'est mon omelette aux champignons qui passe mal ? Plaisanta-t-il._

_- N… Non…_

Toph était dans le vide, comme si elle ne touchait plus le sol. Une étrange sensation venait de la prendre, la mettant dans tout ses états sans pour autant que physiquement elle réagisse.

* * *

**Grotte de l'Antivatar, Près d'Omaresh. **

Azula tremblait de tout son long, elle ne pouvait pas y croire… Comment… Elle laissa tomber le couteau ensanglanté à terre et recula d'un puis deux pas. Le corps inerte de Shoj tomba à terre, un trou sanglant et béant au milieu de son dos. Sa main trembla une nouvelle fois dans un court spasme incontrôlé.

Elle amena sa main vers son visage et deux trois gouttes vinrent humidifier le bout de ses doigts ensanglantés. Quelque chose sembla quitter son être, comme une déchirure instantanée et violente. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'un des deux Antivatars, qui, eux, n'avait pas bronché, se leva et vint tout sourire vers elle.

_- Bien Azula… Ton travail ici est terminé…_

Elle comprit ce qu'il venait d'arriver ; elle avait été manipulée par cet Antivatar… Mais pourquoi ? La peur commença alors à grandir en elle lorsque le deuxième Antivatar se leva et vint à coter du premier. Elle avait deux des êtres les plus puissants et mauvais en face d'elle.

* * *

_NA :_

_Voilà on est repartit en entier là \o/ Ca fait plaisir de retrouver le clavier, le crayon et les feuilles de papier (car je dessine, du moins j'essai, certains passage de cette histoire)._

_Un grand merci à vous tous les lecteurs ! Merci d'avoir continuer à regarder si je postais ou non et merci d'avoir attendu !_

_Un spécial gros merci à Nefer qui est toujours là au bon moment lol_

_En plus un gros anniversaire à celle-ci \o/ _

_Enjoy \o/_


	10. Chapitre 10, Uross

_Comme toujours, les droits de la licence dont s'inspirent cette histoire ainsi que les clins d'œil reviennent à qui de droit._

_

* * *

  
_

**Encyclopédie du Yin **

**Livre 2** : Virus

**Chapitre 10 : **Uross

**Est d'Uross, bosquet interdit, ex-terre d'Oramesh.**

Tout était allé très vite, voir trop vite.

Une fois Shoj sur le carreau, les deux Antivatars qui pouvaient se guider sans l'aide de Shoj prirent d'assaut le reste des nations. Ils ne prirent le pouvoir par la force que pour accaparer le pouvoir de la nation de la terre. Par la suite, et en seulement un mois, ils jouèrent tout deux les langues de serpent et formèrent une institution unique mondiale.

Institution d'abords politique, peu à peu les deux compères s'hissèrent au sommet de la tête de cette institution et prirent le pouvoir générale légalement par votation. Éliminant peu à peu les pouvoirs politiques des différentes nations. Il ne fallut pas long avant qu'ils ne prennent la tête de toutes les terres. Avide de pouvoir et voulant marquer le coup, tout cela sous fond de promesse à la population, ils renommèrent toutes les nations et lui donnèrent qu'un seul nom : Uross.

Engoué par cette suite vague de nouveautés en tout genre, les divers peuples des ex-nations s'unirent facilement sous un seul et même drapeau. L'engouement fut générale et dura plus de sept mois avant que tout s'écroule.

Toujours autant avide de reconnaissance, les deux Antivatars arrêtèrent de cacher leur identité et changèrent du tout au tout. Pris de court et sous la menace des soldats totalement acquis à la cause des Antivatars, la population n'eut pas le choix et les résistants furent utilisés comme exemple pour calmer les plus téméraires d'entre eux.

Ainsi la population vit depuis maintenant quatre mois un enfer absolu où travaille de dur labeur, paye faible et surtout hygiène misérable se côtoie étroitement et fait de la vie, déjà assez dur et compliquer comme ça, une vie exécrable et sans réel avenir.

Sans aucun réel espoir face à un tel pouvoir que représente deux Antivatars, les rares cellules de dissidents sont rentré dans le rang et on abandonné, même une certaine organisation spéciale a laissé tombé malgré son influence sur des membres puissants.

D'ailleurs cette question traîne sur toutes les langues, que ce soit dans les champs, dans les constructions de bâtiment ou encore dans les rares tavernes, cette question acide et non sans arrière pensée résonne dans le palet de tout bon citoyen : Que fait le Gaang ?

Celui-ci est maintenant de taille extrêmement réduite. Les deux Antivatars ont repris le contrôle des corps anciennement possédé et les ont mis hors service aux fonds de cellules spéciales. Ainsi, le gaang est maintenant formé que d'Aang, Toph, Katara et Suki. Zuko et Mai étant introuvables.

Cachés dans la forêt interdite, à l'est d'Uross, le gaang essai tant bien que mal de trouver une façon de renverser la situation. Chacun vis maintenant avec certaines chimères.

Ainsi Aang, devenu l'ancien Aang doux et calme, appréhende grandement l'attaque de deux Antivatars, se rappelant du combat qu'il avait fait contre Shoj et qui s'était terminé sur un ex-æquo, il n'ose pas imaginer ce que deux Antivatars pourraient faire.

Katara se voit confier, indirectement, le rôle de préparer un plan pour renverser le gouvernement établi, cependant elle a beaucoup de peine à faire mieux que son frère et ceci à une grande tendance à facilement l'énerver.

Toph était quand même la plus calme de tous, aidant les quelques rares dissidents qui les rejoignaient, elle ne s'occupait que très peu des affaires militaire ce qui énervait encore plus Katara qui cherchait en Toph une aide supplémentaire. Cependant, au fond d'elle et chaque soir, elle se sentait seule.

Suki était débordée et partagée, elle s'activait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour aider là où elle pouvait aider. Elle savait, en tant que combattante, qu'un plan élaborer trop rapidement par quelqu'un d'autre que Sokka ne pouvait pas fonctionner et donc qu'il fallait attendre avant d'espérer revoir son amour.

Leur petite milice ne cessait de grandir les jours passant, récupérant des anciens militaires et autres, le gaang essayait d'allier à leur cause un maximum de personne tout en ne se faisant pas trouver. Il voulait utiliser l'effet de surprise pour mener à bien leur plan.

Aang sortit de sa tente et alla directement vers Katara qui avait, surement, fais nuit blanche sur les nombreuses cartes posées devant elle. Passant par derrière celle-ci, il la prit dans ses bras en la serrant gentiment. Elle laissa aller sa tête en arrière et la posa contre une des épaules d'Aang. Celui-ci appliqua alors un léger baiser dans son cou avant de l'aborder avec une voix douce.

_- Tu devrais aller te reposer... Tu auras les idées plus claires après._

Elle fit glisser une de ses mains sur le crane maintenant légèrement chevelu d'Aang.

_- Est-ce que je peux te rappeler que l'attaque est prévue pour peu ? Je dois peaufiner le tout sinon nous ne passerons même pas les portes de la cité d'Uross…_

Aang fit un sourire, quand elle ne servait pas, elle était toujours cette Katara douce avec les pieds sur terre qu'il aimait temps. Elle se repencha en avant et continua de peaufiner le plan qu'ils avaient tous choisit de faire. Aang la laissa tranquille et continua son "inspection" du petit matin.

Toph fit s'élever plusieurs bloc de terre en face du bataillon deux. Une fois ceux-ci élevés, le bataillon entier tenta de le grimper. Elle s'occupait de créer d'autre obstacle quand Aang arriva vers elle. Moins familier qu'avec Katara, il resta juste un instant debout à coter d'elle pour juger comment ce déroulait l'entraînement. Les hommes qui s'étaient joint à eux était devenu de bon soldat et en les regardants s'entraîner, Aang apercevait un espoir de réussir. Il n'avait pas formé des soldats justes bons pour aller au casse pipe mais des soldats d'élite. L'attaque était prévue pour à peine un mois, les préparatifs s'accéléraient.

* * *

_NA : Un rapide chapitre pour faire un grand saut dans le futur._

_Enjoy my silence ^^_


	11. Chapitre 11, Les 6 d'Omashu

_Comme toujours, les droits de la licence dont s'inspirent cette histoire ainsi que les clins d'œil reviennent à qui de droit._

_

* * *

_

Encyclopédie du Yin

**Livre 2** : Virus

**Chapitre 11 : **Les 6 d'Omashu

**Est d'Uross, bosquet interdit, ex-terre d'Oramesh .**

La date de l'assaut finale sur la forteresse des Antivatars approchait maintenant à grand pas.

Le petit campement de "révolutionnaire" était maintenant devenu trop conséquent en taille pour pouvoir rester incognito trop longtemps.

Eux qui étaient au départ qu'une petit vingtaine était maintenant quasi une armée d'à peu près milles têtes ce qui amenait, en plus du problème de rester invisible aux yeux des Antivatars, des problèmes de nourritures, habillement, équipement et entraînement car, en effet, la majorité de ces nouveaux "révolutionnaire" ne maîtrisait pas les éléments et devait donc, en toute logique, être entraîné à manier l'épée.

Les rares membres de cette communauté qui maîtrisaient les éléments étaient essentiellement des maîtres de la terre, rarement des maîtres de l'eau et encore plus rarement des maîtres du feu. Pour donner des chiffres précis, Katara avait compter 12 maîtres de la terre pour 0,5 maître de l'eau et 0,2 maître du feu. Il fallait donc 60 maîtres de la terre pour avoir un maître du feu et 24 maîtres de la terre pour 1 maître de l'eau. Mais comme le dis si bien Toph : _"Tout ces chiffres n'aident en rien"._

Alors que la nuit était tombée sur le petit campement, le vent froid vint frapper de façon inhabituelle l'intérieur de la tente d'Aang le faisant se réveiller dans un sursaut.

Après avoir repris un petit peu ses esprits, il se rendit compte qu'un homme de lumière, ou du moins ce qui ressemblait à de la lumière, se tenait devant sa tente. Lentement il entreprit de sortir, il connaissait bien assez les apparitions d'Avatar pour savoir qu'il en avait un en face de lui.

Mais celui-ci, il ne le connaissait pas, ces vêtements étaient même totalement inconnu pour Aang; l'avatar portait une sorte de toge recouvrant élégamment l'ensemble de son corps et plusieurs bout de métal, ressemblant à des feuilles de chênes, étaient littéralement plantés sur sa tête, formant une sorte de couronne.

L'avatar regarda Aang qui se sentait de plus en plus petit tandis qu'il se rapprochait de lui.

_- Viens avec moi, un long chemin nous attends._

Aang allait réveiller Katara pour lui dire qu'il revenait mais l'Avatar le retint.

_- Ton départ ne dois être connu de personne pour nous laisser le temps de terminer ce qui n'aurait pas dû commencer. Suis-moi._

D'abords hésitant, Aang suivis alors l'avatar qui l'emmena loin du campement. Ils marchèrent pendant de longue heures silencieuses de temps en temps interrompue par une question d'Aang qui ne trouvait nul réponse. Après une longue marche qui sembla pénible et interminable, ils arrivèrent en vue d'une immense citée.

Les murs de celle-ci semblaient s'élever jusqu'aux cieux, ces murs blanc quasi immaculés donnaient l'impression d'être magiques, comme si rien ne pouvait les salirent. Pour accéder à ces murs il fallait traverser une sorte de marais, alors qu'Aang allait commencer à le traverser, l'avatar le retint avec son bras.

_- Je me nomme Aldars, je suis le premier de ce que vous appelez un Avatar aujourd'hui. Écoute moi car je t'expliquerais tout du long ce qu'il se passe, mes paroles te guideront dans l'obscurité qui t'attends. Ne laisse pas la peur prendre ton âme, marche droit et ne réponds pas aux exclamations qu'on te lancera car ici est la terre de ceux que vous appelez Antivatar et rien ici est bon._

Aang regarda devant lui, un sentiment étrange lui noua le ventre.

_- Ici même la terre respire le mal, ne te laisse pas abuser par ce que tu verras. Place toute peur et toute compassion de coté car ceux-ci ne te guideront qu'à une mort pénible et à la fin de toutes choses._

Alors ils se mirent en marche à travers le marais suivant un chemin tortueux qui zigzaguait entre les différentes étendues d'eau verdâtres.

_- Quel est cet endroit ?_

Aldars continua d'avancer pendant qu'il répondait à Aang.

_- Nous traversons le marais des châtiés, misère et souffrance perdurent pour ceux qui osent s'opposer trop vivement à la volonté des Antivatars. Les châtiés sont jugés de leurs crimes et placés ici où ils attendent avec patience la fin de leur peine et redoute avec frayeur la venue d'étranger._

Aang ne comprenait pas ce dont Aldars parlait jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posèrent sur une forme dépassant tout juste de l'eau; il s'agissait d'un visage pâle, les yeux de celui-ci le fixèrent passer gentiment d'un regard livide et implorant. Alors qu'Aang remarqua ce visage, il en remarqua d'autre et plus ses yeux découvraient ces visages, plus la mare semblait en être remplis. Un frisson parcourut la totalité de son corps et alors qu'il cherchait une manière d'aider ses pauvres gens, Aldars l'arrêta.

_- Souviens-toi de mes paroles : Mets toutes compassion de coté. Ces jugés ne peuvent être sauvés, viens._

_- Mais ? Pourquoi ne pas les aider ?_

Aldars s'arrêta net.

_- Ces hommes et femmes n'ont que leur visage émergé de l'eau, celle-ci est imprégnée de la malveillance des seigneurs de ces terres, chaque gouttes est un poison rongeant l'intérieur du corps et chaque vague engouffre de cette eau dans leur corps. Si un seul d'eux se débat ou bouge trop il condamnera ses semblable à une torture sans nom. La douleur qu'est cette eau dans leur métabolisme est indescriptible. Imagines-toi souffrant mille mort et tout cela sans devoir bouger pour ne pas faire courir de risque à tes semblables._

Aang regarda avec tristesse ces hommes et femmes et compris qu'il ne pouvait en rien les aider. C'est donc avec son cœur amplis de peine qu'il continua de suivre Aldars.

_- Dis-moi, ô Aldars, toi qui es le premier des Avatars, pourquoi m'aides-tu ainsi ?_

Aldars continua de marcher restant un instant silencieux, Aang crut que le langage qu'il avait pris l'avait offensé, en effet il voulait lui parler tout comme l'avatar lui parlait, il ne voulait en rien faire du tort.

_- Au début du monde, le créateur modela de ses mains la terre que tu connais. Il façonna chaque montagne et plaça minutieusement chaque arbre que porte cette terre. Dans un soucis d'harmonie il y plaça aussi animaux de tous genre et trouva que tout cela était bon. Alors une grande fête eue lieue et nous avons danser et chanter cette création pendant longtemps._

Aang était étrangement attentif, tout cela ressemblait à de lointains souvenirs.

_- Alors heureux de tout ça, le créateur décida de faire venir sur cette terre les premiers-nés, des être qu'il doterait conscience et libre de leur choix. Plusieurs d'entre nous descendirent alors sur ce continent de terre, d'eau et de forêt. Attendant patiemment les premier-nés, nous parcourûmes cette terre pendant plusieurs millénaires chantant et dansant avec passion jusqu'à la venue de ceux-ci._

Aang sentit alors comme un souvenir émergé de son esprit, évitant que son pieds glisse dans une mare, il continua d'écouter Aldars.

_- Et lors d'une nuit où la lune était pleine, les premier-nés apparurent sur les rivage Est de ce monde. Amusés, interloqués et ravis de cette nouvelle, nous nous sommes empressés d'aller à leur rencontre et de vivre avec eux. Mais en chemin le créateur nous arrêta et nous avertis que ces premier-nés n'étaient pas comme nous ; ils n'avaient aucun pouvoir, aucune connaissance du monde et de son infini, ils devaient tout découvrir d'eux-même et nous ne devions en aucun cas les influencer de quelques manières._

Aldars tourna alors son visage vers Aang.

_- L'humanité devait vivre et grandir seule..._

Aang vit alors dans les yeux du premier Avatar qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus.

_- J'imagine que rien de tout ceci n'as tenu bien longtemps... _S'osa à affirmer Aang sur un ton neutre.

Aldars n'osa pas répondre tout de suite, évitant à nouveau une nouvelle mare, il se dirigea alors dans une autre directions, les yeux de tout ces visages verdâtres les suivant attentivement. Ceci rendait Aang mal à l'aise, il sentait la détresse de chacune de ces personnes qui appelait à l'aide sans pour autant parler. Bien que cette marche était silencieuse, les cris des esprits torturés de chacun résonnaient comme la marche de dix milles hommes en même temps.

_- Nous nous sommes tenus aux règles établies ; nous ne pouvons que les regarder et ne pas interférer avec leur mode de vie, quoiqu'il puisse arriver._

Les murs blancs de la citée semblaient encore plus toucher le ciel, Aang crut même un instant que le haut des murs transperçait les nuages, les déchirants finement.

_- Tous restèrent à les observer, leur façon de vivre différait grandement de la notre. Ils vivaient de façon quasi absurde; ils passaient leur temps à ne répéter que des actions futiles et passaient le plus claire de leur temps à passer à coter des réponses à leurs réflexions._

_Alors que le temps passait ils commencèrent à se battre entre eux de façon à savoir qui dirigerait les autres. C'est alors que l'un de nous brisa la règle et pris contact avec un de ces quatre prétendants gouverneurs. Il fit un marcher avec lui et lui donna le pouvoir de maîtriser l'élément du feu pour surpasser les autres._

_Aveuglé par l'avidité d'exercer le pouvoir il accepta le pouvoir et repartis sans se retourner. Ce nouveau pouvoir le fis devenir le leader rapidement mais tout comme le feu consume le bois sec, ce pouvoir consuma son cœur. Ainsi les graines de gentillesse en lui se firent consumer et la froideur de la cendre guida sa manière de vivre._

_Celui qui avait brisé la règle fut bannis, déshérité du don de bonheur et chassé des cieux et de notre campement sur terre. Errant dans les plaines et dévastant les forêts, il attira très vite l'attention sur lui. Les premiers-nés eurent peur de lui, mais sous la contrainte de leur leader, ils durent le prendre pour Dieu et firent des offrandes à ce Dieu destructeur plusieurs fois._

_Alors que les années passèrent et que les générations passaient, certains des descendants des premier-nés commencèrent alors à prier et chérir d'autres Dieux. Chaque prière de ceux-ci nous demandait d'arrêter ce Dieu mauvais et ce leader froid. Après nous êtres concertés et avoir demandé au créateur la permission, nous avons décidez de leur octroyez aussi la maîtrise d'un élément qui pourrait annuler celle du leader._

_Alors l'un d'eux reçu le don de la maîtrise de l'eau et tout comme le fleuve traversant sans peine mont et barrière, ce porteur du don devint plus malin, rusé et bon. Les graines de bonheur déposée dans son cœur germèrent et il devint un homme bien. Le voyant revenir avec ce nouveau don incroyable et ce tempérament de douceur, les premier-nés de chaque générations se mirent à douter et ceux-ci se séparèrent en deux factions distinctes._

_Ceux en qui le feu brûlait restèrent avec le leader maîtrisant le feu, ils le nommèrent Roi des premier-nés. Ceux en qui coulait la sagesse et le calme suivirent celui maîtrisant l'eau et le nommèrent Guide des premier-nés._

_Énervé de cette séparation, l'Exilé obligea le fraîchement nommé Roi des premier-nés à préparer la guerre contre les traîtres à la nation. L'Exilé leur apprit l'art de la guerre, planta les graines de la rancune dans leur cœur et les fis germés. Il leur donna à eux aussi la maîtrise du feu et se retira pour venir espionner ceux qui avait suivis le Guide._

_Après que leur entraînement soit terminé, ils attaquèrent la tribu du Guide. Dépourvus face à l'assaut, l'un d'entre-nous brisa les règles et octroya aux défendeurs du campement la capacité de maîtriser la terre, ils soulevèrent alors la terre pour contrer et repousser les attaquants._

_L'Exilé qui avait tout observé s'en alla dans les forêts et plaines du monde, embrasant alors la totalité de cette terre pour occuper la tribu du Guide sur plusieurs fronts. Face à ces embrasements, l'un de nous décida d'octroyer alors le pouvoir du vent à certains des premier-nés pour contenir l'embrasement là où il s'était déclaré et pour retourner les flammes contre ceux qui osait les créer._

_Devant tant de carnage et de chaos sur ce monde, le créateur décida alors d'intervenir; il façonna un premier-nés et lui donna tout les pouvoirs que nous avions octroyé aux autres. Celui-ci s'en alla alors rétablir l'ordre._

_Il éteignit les forêts embrasées, il arrêta les maître du feu et stoppa le conflit. Après avoir fini tout cela, le créateur vint lui demander d'arrêter l'Exilé, il lui donna le pouvoir de voir et de voyager dans le monde des esprits et le laissa traquer l'Exilé. Celui-ci ne mis pas longtemps avant de le retrouver car il était épuisé._

_Le ramenant auprès du créateur, celui-ci décida de nous ramener dans les cieux, cependant il banni ceux qui avait osés enfreindre les lois et voulu retirer la maîtrise des éléments aux premier-nés. Mais il vit le futur des premier-nés et vit que cette maîtrise des éléments allait disparaître d'elle-même par désintéressement. Alors il appliqua de nouvelles règles qui régissent aujourd'hui ce que vous appelez les Avatars et les maîtres des éléments._

Aang écouta l'histoire du début à la fin dans un silence religieux, ce récit lui sembla comme étant du vécu au plus profond de lui-même. Tout ceci avait comme un goût de déjà vu, un de ces souvenirs dont on connait l'existence mais qui semble lointain et fantaisiste.

_- Qu'arriva-t-il par la suite ?_

Aldars ne répondit pas tout de suite car, tout en longeant les hautes palissades de la citées, ils arrivèrent en vue d'une gigantesque forme se mouvant de mare en mare. Il se révéla que cette forme ressemblait à un humain qui aurait été trop étiré au niveau de ses jambes et des ses bras. Cette forme humaine n'avait que la peau sur les os, une peau grise claire ressemblant à un amas de pierre. Les deux yeux de cette bête éclairaient d'un faisceau rond chaque chose qu'elle observait, l'herbe et la terre semblait se dérober devant se regard terrible qui transperçait chaque chose par ça froideur. Les jambes de la bête devaient mesurer à peu près 7 mètres chacune ce qui semblait être aussi le cas de ces bras, elle se déplaçait penchée sur elle-même, pendant un moment Aang crut qu'elle marchait à quatre patte.

_- Vois devant toi, Archeon qui donna aux premier-nés la maîtrise de la terre, exilé parce-qu'il avait transgressé les lois en voulant aider la défense du campement du Guide._

La bête sembla légèrement réagir lorsque son nom fut prononcé, mais elle ne détourna pas de ce qui semblait être son travail ici bas.

_- Que lui ait-il arrivé ? Pourtant il ne voulait que sauver ces vies... Pourquoi un tel châtiment ?_

Maintenant qu'Aang connaissait son identité et son passé, il ne voyait plus cette bête comme une sorte de monstre mais comme un être vivant une existence bien triste.

_- Il fut Exilé mais ce fut le premier Antivatar qui le marqua ainsi, le punissant et se servant de lui comme esclave. Lui qui voulait tant protéger les premier-nés se retrouve maintenant à être le passeur des morts. Il souffre de devoir venir récupérer leur âme._

Aang regarda alors Archeon qui récupérait, sans faire bouger l'eau, les corps de personnes enfermée dans ces marécages.

_- Ne restons pas ici, entrons dans la citée._

_- N'y a-t-il pas de garde pour défendre ces lieux ?_

_- Cette citée se garde d'elle-même car il s'y trouve des êtres comme Archeon pour la garder et si ce ne sont pas ces êtres qui la garderont ce seront la citée elle-même qui t'empêcheras de plus avancer encore. Prépares-toi à être détourné du bon chemin, ici il n'y aura pas que t'as force physique ou tes pouvoirs d'Avatar qui te seront utile mais une foi totale en toi-même._

Aang regarda Aldars d'un air inquiet.

_- Ne laisse ni la peur ni la compassion gagner ton cœur, souviens-toi de mes paroles._

Alors il passèrent deux immenses portes de cuivre déjà semi-ouverte et entrèrent en cette citée. La marche fut longue et sinueuse, tout comme dans un étroit labyrinthe, Aldars et Aang devaient souvent se faufiler entre les rues qui ne laissait guère la place à plus d'une personne pour passer. Ces rues longues et torturées étaient faites de mur semblant côtoyer les nuages eux-mêmes, de leur façade grise et morne ils semblaient regarder avec délectations les voyageurs se perdre dans se dédale étouffant. Étouffant était le mot et surtout la sensation qui commençait à naître et se répandre dans le corps et l'esprit d'Aang. Chaque pas qu'il faisait en plus vers l'avant semblait faire se refermer les murs sur lui.

Ces géants de pierre semblaient de plus en plus se pencher sur lui comme s'ils s'intéressaient à lui, le peu de ciel qu'il pouvait voir au début semblait s'estomper comme un cube de glace au milieu d'un entraînement de maître du feu. Plus il avançait et plus il sentait ses nerfs se nouer, un sentiment bizarre grandissait en lui, comme s'il s'énervait contre ces murs qui n'avait rien fait, comme si tout cela devenait futile et qu'il ne désirait qu'une chose : rentrer.

Alors que ce sentiment grandissait en lui, tout commença à l'énerver ; devoir avancer dans ces ruelles étroites, le vent qui soufflait sur lui, le fait de toujours sentir son corps frotter contre ces murs froids et gris. Il garda tout de même le silence mais ne pus s'empêcher de laisser s'entendre plusieurs soupirs espérant, indirectement, qu'Aldars l'entende.

_- Seul ceux qui dans l'ombre regarde à la lumière sauront se relever. Ne perds pas l'espoir dans les moment dur car sans espoir il n'y a pas de vie._

Aang comprit la signification de tout ceci alors qu'ils continuaient à avancer, alors il se contenta simplement de positiver sur la situation, en changeant de façon de penser, le ciel sembla se découvrir, les murs semblèrent moins étroits et la marche moins compliquée. Il ne ressentit pas le temps passer et rapidement ils sortirent de ce dédale sinueux.

En se retournant pour regarder quel chemin il avait prit, il remarqua que contrairement à son ressentiment, les rues n'étaient pas si étroites et sinueuse qu'il le pensait mais simplement un peu pentues.

_- L'esprit à une telle force de manipulation que souvent il nous enferme dans de fausse rêverie, désir ou sentiment. Couplé à l'impatience, ce mélange devient extrêmement dangereux._

Aang compris directement les parole d'Aldars; son esprit s'était tellement énervé que ce sentiment d'étouffement l'avait submergé et avait fini par obscurcir le reste des sentiments et l'avait enfermé dans un cycle d'énervement perpétuel. Il s'énervait d'une chose infime, s'énervait de s'en être énervé et recommençait.

_- Mais pourquoi tout ceci ? Je ne comprends pas en quoi être en ce lieu m'aiderais_

_- Cette ville s'appelle Uiss, ville cachée de ceux que vous appelez Antivatars. Elle est faites d'étage en colimaçons et chaque étage comporte une partie de l'esprit des Antivatars. Chacun de ces étages est une prisons pour les personnes qu'ils y amènent ou s'y perde car cette endroit est visible à chacun, seul les créatures qui y torturent les gens ne sont visibles que par toi. Chaque chemin qui mène à un étage est une épreuve qui demande force physique et force d'esprit et chaque étage n'est qu'une épreuve encore plus lourde que la précédente ou que le chemin qui y amenait._

Aang compris immédiatement pourquoi l'Avatar était venu le cherche lui uniquement, l'armée qu'il voulait amener en ces lieux aurait créer d'innombrable vague dans les marais, beaucoup se serait perdu dans les dédales des rues et il n'avait pas encore tout parcouru.

Aldars s'arrêta net sur place et Aang porta son attention sur ce qui lui faisait face; cet étage était fait d'or, d'argent et de diamant; les murs resplendissaient de milles feux. Chaque pavés était fait de marbre beau et pur, chaque arbre était parfait, chaque chose en cet endroit était harmonieux et luxueux.

Les gens qui se trouvaient en cet étage ne semblaient en aucun cas désespérés, ils vivaient dans une grande richesse se promenant affublés d'habits luxueux et brillants. Les diamants, les chapeaux et autres preuves de luxure ne manquaient pas sur chacun d'entre-eux.

_- Nous voici arrivés dans les rues d'Orm, citée de la luxure. Ici réside en tant que reine de la luxure une personne que tu connais bien. Elle se prénomme Azula, ancienne princesse de votre royaume du Feu._

_

* * *

_

_NA : Désolé du retard, mais j'ai recommencer la toute fin de ce "Livre" plusieurs fois sans faire quoi que ce soit qui me plaisait. Il faut dire que je me suis arrêté un moment en cours de route pour finir les autres fanfic que j'avais a faire. En reprenant celle-ci et en la relisant j'ai trouvé que je mettais quand même pas mal emmêler les pinceaux et reprendre tout ça fut un peux dur._

_Mais voilà ce que ca donne pour le moment, la suite va arriver pour une conclusion comportant plus d'action, promis._

_Enjoy \o/_


End file.
